Trouble
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Alors..euh.. Naruto veut embrasser Hinata ! Mais Sasuke intervient! Et là dessus, Neji en entend parler! NaruNeji, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nana nanarusasu mainenant.

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Vous verrez bien !!! Ben non.. maintenant.. c dit...

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 1

-alors c'est vrai ? tu..

-Non Naruto, je suis désolé.. je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Enfin, de l'amitié, juste de l'amitié..

-…..

-Mais je te croyais attirer par les garçons ?

-… ?

Naruto releva la tête en un instant, les yeux grands ouverts.

-De ?? …. Hinata ? pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-.. juste… une intuition..

-….

Naruto réfléchis quelques secondes.

-Dis Hinata..

-…mh ?

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Vas-y si c'est dans mes moyens..

-Tu veux bien.. que je t'embrasse ?

-QUOI ???

N'attendant pas de réponse, Naruto fondit sur Hinata, l'embrassant, cherchant à savoir. La jeune fille, surprise, ne réagit pas.

Naruto se recula et avant même qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, il était les fesses par terre, la joue en feu et à l'autre bout de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva.

-Hinata !! Je te savais pas si brute !!

-Abruti !! C'est pas elle !! Et je t'interdis de la toucher, tu m'entends !!

-Ano.. Naruto-kun.. Ca va?

Naruto qui essayait d'enlever les feuilles qui s'étaient glissées dans sa chemise releva son visage à l'entente d'une voix soudainement plus rauque.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ça !! Hinata tu devrais pas rester avec un bouffon pareil.

Sasuke la pris par la main et s'en alla, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Hinata, derrière lui, rougissait et était toute crispée. Naruto le remarqua et fronça des sourcils.

La jeune fille se stoppa soudain et se retourna vers le blond qui repris aussitôt son air naturel.

-Naruto ? Je t'ai aidé ?

-Hein ?… euh.. je sais pas vraiment, je pense que oui. Merci Hinata, ne t'en fais plus pour moi.

-.. bi.. bien..

Sasuke emmena Hinata et laissa Naruto en plan, lui lançant un dernier regard noir avant de partir. Naruto, une fois le brun le dos tourné, lui tira la langue et partit dans l'autre sens.

pfeuh.. pourquoi je suis pas parti avant lui.. je suis obligé de prendre le chemin le plus long pour rentrer…

Naruto s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, au bout de quelques heures de marche, il s'avoua à lui-même être perdu. Il marcha encore un peu et entendit du bruit non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea dans la direction du son. C'était comme des armes blanches que l'on lançait contre des arbres. Il enleva de devant ses yeux quelques branches qui cachaient la vue et avança, débouchant dans une autre clairière qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il reconnut la personne s'y entraînant : Neji.

Un jeune homme d'un an son aîné. Des cheveux lisses, noirs, lui tombant au bas du dos. Une peau blanche, presque autant que celle de l'Uchiwa ; des yeux pâles avec une légère teinte bleutée embellissaient un visage aux traits fins déjà magnifiques. Neji semblait être quelqu'un de doux malgré son attitude froide.

C'était aussi le cousin d'Hinata. Naruto, à cette pensée, se rappela sa joue douloureuse et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il sortit de son coin et courut vers Neji ; un peu trop vite apparemment car il dut éviter deux kunaï lancés à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

-Hé !!! Attention !! C'est moi !!

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça..

Neji soupira et s'assit, faisant une pause et regardant Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose non ?

-Hein ?… euh.. oui.

Naruto se souvint de l'idée qu'il avait eut quelques instants plus tôt et pris un air innocent, détaché.

-Tu.. dois faire attention à Hinata, non ?

-Oui….

Neji pris soudain un air plus sérieux et laissa Naruto continuer.

-donc… ça ne te fais rien que Sasuke l'ait pris par la main et emmené avec lui ?…

-QUOI ?? Il l'a emmené où ?

-Je sais pas…. Je crois qu'ils allaient vers le village..

-Vers ?

-Oui, ils étaient dans la forêt.

Avant même que Naruto ait fini sa phrase, Neji était partit à la recherche de Sasuke et Hinata.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage du blond.

Sasuke, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait !!!

Il réalisa subitement qu'il était toujours perdu et se mit à courir derrière Neji, déjà loin.

-AAA !!! Neji !! Attends !! Tu vas me montrer le chemin pour rentrer !!!

Le blond sauta dans un arbre et courut, voulant rattraper le jeune homme. Il arriva au village une heure plus tard, ayant été semé par le brun.

Il déambulait, se promenait dans les rues du village, le visage radieux, imaginant la raclé que Sasuke était sûrement en train de recevoir. Il s'arrête brusquement, voyant Sasuke, tout content, sortir d'une boutique.

Il poussa alors un grand « AAAA » en le voyant et le montra du doigt. Sasuke se retourna et vit le blond étonné. Il sourit, affichant un regard satisfait.

-Tiens ! Naruto !! Comment se fait-il que tu sois si calme ? Tu n'as pas croisé Neji depuis ton retour ?

-C'est toi qu'il cherche au cas ou tu saurais pas, Baka !!

-Ah non !! Rectification ! C'est TOI, Ba-ka ! Il m'a déjà vu moi et Hinata, et maintenant c'est toi qu'il veut voir !!

-P…. pourquoi ?

-Devine !!!

Sasuke s'approcha du blond, lentement, il tourna autour de lui tout en parlant.

-Qui a embrassé Hinata sans son accord ? Qui l'a emmené dans la forêt ?

Naruto déglutit, il voulut prendre un air impassible mais ne réussit qu'à être plus anxieux.

Sasuke s'écarta un peu et partit, le laissant sur place.

-Bon courage !!!

Naruto eut soudain l'envie de rentrer chez lui, il regarda autour de lui et accéléra son pas sur le chemin, il se demandait pourquoi il avait si peur de Neji.

non, j'ai pas peur de lui de toute façon.. je vois pas pourquoi…. J'aurais peur de lui… ce serait plus de moi que…

Naruto sortit de ses pensées, il était entré dans quelqu'un, il s'excusa et voulut continuer son chemin mais une main l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'emmena dans une petite rue déserte, adjacente à celle remplie de monde où il était.

C'était Neji, et il n'affichait pas un air ravi.

-Alors comme ça, Sasuke est dangereux pour Hinata ?

-Ben, … ça aurait pu…

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait qu'il était dans une ruelle sombre, accompagné par le plus beau brun de Konoha.

O.o qu'est ce qui me prend ?!!

-Naruto ?

-Hein que quoi ?

Le blond redressa son visage et sans faire exprès, cogna le menton de Neji qui s'était penché sur lui. ( mais pourquoi s'est-il penché sur lui ?? )

-AÏE !!… Naruto ... Merde.. tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

-AAH !! Neji !! Ca va ?

Naruto désemparé, pris le visage de Neji entre ses mains pour regarder s'il n'avait rien, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans ceux du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa à cet instant.

-Naruto qu'est-ce…. que tu fais ?

Naruto s'approcha doucement de Neji et se mis sur la pointe des pieds, il tendit les lèvres et embrassa Neji qui fut tétanisé par l'attitude du blond.

c'est une maladie ou quoi ? Il veut embrasser tout le monde ?

Neji se recula d'un geste et repoussa par la même Naruto entre le mur.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'as pas intérêt à recommencer? tu m'entends ?!!

Neji repartit sans plus rien dire. Naruto s'était sauvé lui-même de la baffe du siècle.

je l'ai échappé belle

Naruto soupira, soulagé. Puis il s'aperçut alors que son pantalon lui serrait drôlement, il baissa les yeux et remarqua une bosse à son entrejambe.

O.o c'est pas vrai ? Co.. comment ? A cause de Neji ?

Il repensa au baiser qu'il venait de donner, les douces lèvres du brun, .. il les aurait bien reprise encore une fois, juste pour le plaisir.

aaAAA !!! C'est pas possible !!

Naruto secoua la tête et se calma. Il attendit un peu et rentra chez lui lorsqu'il eut jugé pouvoir se présenter en public parmi la foule.

Tout en rentrant chez lui, il pensa à Hinata et au fait qu'il devrait sûrement aller s'excuser. La jeune fille était mignonne après tout, douce, charmant, une vraie amie…

A quelques mètres de son appartement, il était en train de ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé durant la matinée. Puis il se remémora volontairement son baiser. Le goût des lèvres de Neji qui n'avaient pas put être complètement identifier ; Il passa son index sur ses lèvres, les yeux au ciel comme pour imaginer que c'était encore la bouche du brun contre la sienne, qui passaient délicatement… Il sentit alors une chaleur lui prendre le bas-ventre et, rougissant, entra rapidement dans son appartement, allant s'écrouler sur le canapé.

-J'ai un sérieux problème avec toi Neji…

Naruto s'allongea sur le dos ; une main derrière la nuque, l'autre posé sur son ventre. Il regardait le plafond, réfléchissait à l'attitude qu'il avait eut avec Hinata.

pourquoi je lui ai demandé… je l'aime pas c'est une amie.. et pis… c'est Sakura que j'ai…me….. non, c'est pareil pour elle..

Il vit soudain le visage d'Hinata devant ses yeux… puis celui de Neji. Un visage doux, des lèvres encore plus tentantes, des yeux dans lesquels on voulait se perdre.

-Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à toi depuis quelques temps Neji ?…

-Quoi ??

Soudain, le visage de Neji pris une teinte rouge.

quoi ? j'étais pas en train de rêver ?…

Naruto se redressa brusquement, cognant encore une fois le visage de Neji qui se prit le nez dans le front de blond.

-AÏE !! NARUTO !! Je vais finir par croire que tu m'en veux !!

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux !!!

-Je t'ai amené Hinata.. faut au moins que tu t'excuse !

-Oui, mais j'allais le faire de toute façon… Hinata ?

Un grand silence parcouru la salle, Hinata avait ses deux mains devant son visage, elle détournait les yeux, complément rouge et bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles.

Naruto et Neji regardèrent dans tous les sens, se demandant ce qui pouvait la faire rougir ainsi. Puis Naruto reçu un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Naruto ! Abruti ! Rhabille-toi !!

-Quoi ? Mais je suis déjà hab…

Naruto incandescent ! Visage totalement rouge !! Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto avait déboutonné son pantalon, laissant voir son boxer gonflé.

Il se retourna et essaya tant bien que mal de se rhabiller.

-désolé.. je… j'étais en train de….

-Ca va !! On a compris…, rajoutes pas plus de détail à ce qu'on a vu…

-BAKA !! Je faisais rien ducon !! ….. Excuse-moi Hinata.. pour ça et aussi.. pour ce matin., je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-C…. Ca va.. Je…. C'est bon.. Ce n'est pas si grave..

-Désolé..

Naruto se gratta le crâne en souriant, carrément gêné.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'embrasser Hinata comme ça ?

-Je… voulais savoir si..

-Neji nii-san ! Il s'est excusé, c'est bon, ne l'embête pas plus !

Neji se retourna vers sa jeune cousine. Il hésita et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hinata resta un peu sur place et lorsqu'elle vit que Neji était assez loin dans l'entrée, se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

-Hein ?

Naruto, complètement à l'Ouest et toujours dans la gêne d'avoir été surpris dans cet état ne sut inventer de mensonge.

-Je voulais savoir, enfin voir, je sais pas vraiment … je voulais voir si ça me faisait quelque chose d'embrasser une fille.

-Et alors ? Ca te fais quoi ?

-Rien.. j'ai rien ressentis du tout.. je crois que t'avais raison ce matin, .. je suis vraiment attirer par les mecs.

Naruto sans le vouloir dirigea son regard vers Neji, loin dans l'entrée et baissa les yeux sur le sol. Hinata ayant remarqué le cheminement, sourit. Puis elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du blond, ce qui fit tiquer Neji qui ne dit pourtant rien.

Les deux cousins sortirent dehors et Naruto ferma la porte à clé derrière eux avant de vérifier si elle était vraiment bien fermée.

-Putain !! La honte !! LA HONTE !!!

Naruto se prit la tête entre ses mains, bien qu'il soit seul dans son appartement, il ne savait absolument plus où se mettre.

j'avais prévu d'aller m'excuser !! Pourquoi ils savent pas attendre ces Hyuga ?… enfin surtout Neji… attends ! Il a rougi quand j'ai dit que je pensais souvent à lui !!

Comme pour se persuader de ce qu'il avait vu, Naruto redressa la tête.

-J'ai pas rêvé, il a rougi !! IL A ROUGIT !!!

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais se sentit soudainement plus léger. Il commença à sauter dans tous les sens, tout heureux, en se rendant dans sa chambre où il s'élança sur son lit.

Il prit son oreiller dans ses bras, le sourire béat qu'il avait resta scotché à son visage durant toute la fin de soirée pendant laquelle il dormit. Se réveillant sur les coups de 22H, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Plus rien dans le frigo : direction : restaurant de râmen !!

Ichiraku !! Me voilà !!

Lorsqu'il arriva au restaurant, il s'installa à une table dans le fond de la salle.

-Excusez-moi ? Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Oui bien sur, allez-..

Naruto se retourna en parlant pour voir la personne qui lui parlait et fut quelque peu surpris de voir Neji.

-…y….

-Naruto ?

-Neji ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai le droit de manger non ? Si je te dérange, je vais à une autre table avec un alcoolo…

Neji s'était renfrogné et parlait à présent désagréablement. Naruto fut vexé. Boudeur par nature, il fit de même.

-Bah, c'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Neji s'installa à table, Naruto remarqua que le jeune homme semblait contrarié, il posa une question.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Olalala !! Je voulais meubler la conversation mais si c'est pour me faire rembarrer à chaque fois..

Naruto soupira et s'enfonça dans sa banquette, décidé à ne plus parler de la soirée. ( si on peut encore dire ça vers 22H30.. \/\/ )

-Naruto… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?….

-…

-J'aimerais juste savoir.

-Je voulais détourner ton attention pour que tu me laisse tranquille.

Grand silence ; lourd, pesant, aucune des deux personnes présentes à table ne se parla ni ne se regarda.

-Et j'en ai profité pour savoir quelque chose.. ta cousine m'a dit un truc ce matin.. je voulais vérifier.

-Je te sers de cobaye humain ?!!

Naruto sentant la baffe (ou le coup de poing ) venir se rattrapa dans ses paroles.

-Je voulais t'embrasser depuis quelque temps… désolé si ça ne t'as pas plus. Je ne recommencerai pas. Il suffit de me le dire.

Neji se tut. La commande arriva et il mangèrent en silence. Neji ne savait pas quoi dire. Il repensa à son baiser échangé avec le blond. Un baiser certes furtif mais il gardait en mémoire la chaleur des mains de Naruto contre ses joues, son regard d'un bleu azur plongeant dans le sien. Le souvenir de ses lèvres qui avançaient vers lui.

Neji ne remarqua pas que Naruto le fixait et quand il réalisa, le blond rougit brusquement et détourna rapidement son regard. Les deux garçons avaient fini leur repas et sans le vouloir se levèrent de table et sortirent en même temps du restaurant.

Comme pour en rajouter, Neji habitait dans la même direction que Naruto.

Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre. Leur bras se balançaient en accord avec leur pas ; Naruto regardait la main de Neji, celui-ci la mis dans sa poche et Naruto pris alors conscience qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer. Il fit glisser son regard le long du corps de Neji pour arriver à son visage. Le brun semblait avoir été pris sur le vif et rougissait légèrement.

Soudain il s'arrêta, imité par Naruto qui se retourna et fit face à Neji, quelques pas les séparaient. Le brun avait un regard sérieux, il sortit ses mains de ses poches, les poings fermés, comme pour montrer encore plus sa détermination.

Un mot, un seul de sa part et Naruto compris tout de suite. C'était sa réponse à leur conversation dans le restaurant.

-Recommence.

Neji dut attendre au minimum trente secondes sans bouger que Naruto se rende compte de ce qui se passait, de ce que Neji venait de lui dire, de lui demander. Puis comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « play » Naruto bougea, se jeta presque sur le brun, l'entoura de ses bras et colla sa bouche à celle offerte. Il n'eut pas à demander passage ; Neji l'avait déjà accueilli de sa langue, le goûtant entièrement. Ses bras le serraient contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ils se seraient dévorés d'amour s'ils l'avaient put. Leur baiser enflammé leur procurait tant de bien, tant de sensations, ces sentiments et désirs refoulés de plus en plus présent dans leur esprit éclatait au grand jour. ( enfin.. en pleine nuit.. )

Les doigts de Naruto s'entremêlèrent aux cheveux lisses de Neji, sa main gauche descendue dans la nuque de Neji, ramenant son visage encore plus contre le sien. Les mains de Neji étaient dans le dos de Naruto et le caressaient au travers de sa veste qu'il entrepris de remonter pour pouvoir passer l'une de ses mains dessous, voulant toucher le blond à même sa peau.

Le blond se recula et regarda Neji qui le tenait quand même toujours dans ces bras. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Naruto rit un peu. Neji se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa, prenant la lèvre inférieure du blond entre les siennes, suçant la lèvre gonflée par le désir, puis descendit dans son cou.

Naruto poussait des gémissements, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça de la part de Neji. Ayant été pris au dépourvu, il s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras du brun qui le serrait toujours plus par la taille, se frottant contre lui, voulant presque le provoquer.

-Neji …. On est en pleine rue….

Neji ne répondait pas, il était totalement sous le charme du blond qui se laissait entièrement faire. Naruto finit par le repousser légèrement à contre cœur, lui laissant encore le temps de poser quelques baisers dans le creux son cou. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, Neji lui pris la main et courut, l'emmenant avec lui.

-Neji… Attends !! Tu m'emmènes où ?

Naruto compris, il se stoppa et ramena Neji à lui, lui montrant une autre direction à prendre.

-C'est par-là chez moi ! C'est plus court aussi..

Ce fut alors au tour du blond de montrer le chemin.

Arriver dans son immeuble, Neji plaqua Naruto contre un mur dans un couloir, ses mains mises de chaque côté de son visage. Il commença à l 'embrasser un peu partout dans le cou, puis réussit, entre deux baisers, à prononcer quelques mots.

-C'est encore loin… ? Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir attendre encore longtemps..

-Juste… au-dessus… Neji.. attends juste encore un.. peu…

Neji venait de glisser ses doigts sous la veste de Naruto, réchauffant sa peau grâce à celle du blond qui essayait de se contenir, de ne pas se jeter sur le brun pour le violer sur place.

( enfin.. ce serait avec son consentement dans cette circonstance.. )

Neji quitta les lèvres de Naruto, fit quelques pas, monta ; arrivant à l'étage du dessus. Il se retourna et vit Naruto venir vers lui, tendre les bras. Lui aussi voulait le provoquer, le faire se tordre de plaisir par ses caresses. Neji s'appuya contre le mur, ravi de l'initiative que le blond prenait, et se laissa faire. Naruto pris en main le col de la veste de son ami et fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclaire tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Il furent arrêter par un toussotement volontaire venu de l'obscurité au fond du couloir.

Naruto et Neji se séparèrent en voyant Sasuke qui attendait près d'une porte. Naruto s'avança, suivit de Neji.

-C'est ton appart' devant lequel il attend ?

-Oui… je sens qu'on va pas…

-.. pouvoir … ok…

Le blond alla à la rencontre de Sasuke. Il prit la poigné de la porte d'entrée d'une main et ouvrit.

-Ca t'arrive pas souvent de venir me voir chez moi Sasuke..

-Désolé, je voulais te parler.. seul à seul…

Le brun dirigea son regard vers Neji qui ne broncha pas, complètement déconnecté, il fit mine de partir et descendit de deux étages mais fut rattraper pas Naruto qui avait demandé à Sasuke d 'entrer et de l'attendre dans le salon.

-Neji !!!!

Le jeune Hyuga se retourna et rattrapa Naruto qui avait sauté de quelques marches au-dessus de lui.

-Naruto !! Fais gaffe dans les esc..

Neji ne put continuer sa phrase, Naruto s 'était emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant amoureusement.

-Neji.. tu viens me voir demain ?

-Je pars en mission demain soir.., retiens ta journée pour moi.

-Quoi ? .. non…. Je serais en mission tout l'après midi….

Naruto fit une moue pas possible. Il était vraiment le seul à pouvoir montrer autant de désarrois dans une seule expression.

-Je viendrais te voir tôt demain matin !!

-Ce matin tu veux dire..

Neji lui adressa un sourire, Naruto en fit de même avant d'accepter un dernier baiser, redécouvrant avec plaisir le goût des lèvres de Neji et en quémandant encore et encore.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

-Sasuke va attendre longtemps si tu commence comme ça..

-Tant pis pour lui.

-Naruto.. il vient souvent chez toi pour te parler si tard ? …. Enfin.. à cette heure ci ?

Naruto recula, Neji avança un peu et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Naruto en partant, chatouillant par la même occasion le blond dans le cou, sous l'oreille.

Naruto le regarda partir et lorsque le brun disparut, il remonta chez lui, tout en pensant à son Neji.

il a vraiment un beau petit cul !!

Arriver dans son appartement, Naruto referma la porte derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il entra dans son salon, Sasuke l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. Naruto tomba de tout son poids dans le canapé.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Hinata.

-…. ? Comment ça ?

-D'ailleurs ça m'arrange que tu sortes avec Neji.

-Je pige que dalle…

Naruto essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire le brun, il le regarda et remarqua chez lui une certaine gêne.

-A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ce matin quand t'as embrassé Hinata ?

-Tu…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et afficha un sourire moqueur.

-T'es amoureux !!!

Naruto, tout content de voir Sasuke rougir ne put retenir un rire de sortir de sa gorge.

-Toi ? Amoureux ? Raide dingue ? Accro d'une fille ?!!!!

Naruto dut contenir un fou rire au vu d'un Sasuke complètement rouge, le regard fuyant. Ce dernier commençait à regretter d'être venu le voir.

-Naruto !! Arrêtes ! … On a compris ! Oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis raide dingue d'Hinata !!

Naruto se calma, voyant Sasuke commencer à s'énerver.

-Oui, bon… et après ? Tu sais pas comment lui dire ? Tu veux pas que Neji le sache ? Tu quoi ?

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je sens que je vais regretter de t'avoir dire ça mais…

Courte pause..

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Grand silence. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce que venait de dire le brun, il n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre de sa part. Il n'eut plus envie de rire ; sérieux, il se redressa dans le canapé, s'asseyant correctement.

-Tu attends quoi de moi ?

Sasuke le sentit soudain plus attentif et moins moqueur. Il pris quelques chose dans sa poche et la lui tendis.

-C'est quoi ? Une enveloppe ?

-Je voudrais que tu lui donnes ça de ma part..

-Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ?

-…..

-…..

-s'il te plait Naruto.

-…. Ok.

Naruto pris l'enveloppe et la posa sur la table basse devant lui. Sasuke eut l'air surpris et le blond le remarqua.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Tu regardes pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Ca m'est pas destiné, c'est pour Hinata.

Sasuke fut encore plus étonné par l'attitude de Naruto, lui qui d'habitude était le plus curieux de tous, n'avait même pas essayer de l'ouvrir discrètement.

-T'es pas curieux de savoir ce que je lui ai écris ?

-Si mais, ça me regarde pas, c'est pour ta future petite amie !!

Naruto afficha un large sourire qui amusa Sasuke. Il pensa alors avec envie à Hinata, future petite amie, espérant que Naruto disait vrai.

Il remercia le blond et le laissa tranquille, repartant chez lui. Naruto partit se coucher, il devait être au moins une heure du matin.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et rêva d'un Neji enfermant Sasuke et Hinata dans une pièce sans penser aux conséquences juste pour être avec lui, son amant si doué.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, entendant des bruits de frappe à la porte d'entrée.

Neji !!

Il sauta hors de son lit et ne prit pas le temps de mettre autre chose que ce qu'il avait sur lui, soi un boxer, et alla ouvrir en grand la porte à un Neji amusé de le voir dans cette tenue.

-A ce que je vois t'as pas d'idée derrière la tête toi !!

Neji fit un pas et pris Naruto dans ses bras en refermant derrière lui la porte d'un agile coup de pied.

-J'ai pas put dormir à cause de toi…

-T'as pourtant l'air en forme Neji.

-C'est l'effet Uzumaki !

Naruto l'embrassa et le mena dans le salon. Il le fit attendre dans le salon pour passer dans la salle de bain et s'habiller.

Il revint dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Neji qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Le blond sourit, le regarda du coin de l'œil et se lova contre son torse.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui, très bien.. Il te voulait quoi Sasuke hier soir ? enfin.. ce matin.

-me donner quelque chose.

-C'était quoi ?

-Un truc… laisse.. c'est pas grand chose..

-Il avait pas l'air d'aller bien pourtant ?…

-Il ira mieux dans quelques temps !

-T'as l'air bien sur de toi !! Qu'est ce qu..

Neji ne put continuer ses questions, Naruto venait de s'emparer sensuellement de ses lèvres, sa langue passant sur celle du dessus puis du dessous pour enfin venir se glisser dans sa bouche et taquiner la langue du brun. Il recula son visage et rouvrit les yeux, voyant Neji faire de même en esquissant un sourire.

-Va pas trop t'intéresser à lui, sinon je serais jaloux !

-Pas mon type..

Naruto était parti dans l'exploration approfondie du cou de Neji qui poussait par moment de petits gémissements de plaisirs.

-Naruto… arrêtes..

-Non ! Je compte t'étudier ! En fait t'avais raison tu es mon cobaye, je vais tester sur toi tout plein de choses plus ou moins inavouables.

Neji, amusé par la façon dont Naruto voyait les choses se mit à rire doucement, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, Naruto venait de trouver un de ses gros points faibles : le haut de son oreille. Le blond le sentit se contracter sous lui, recula son visage et afficha un large sourire de satisfaction. Il sentit le brun se détendre à nouveau puis réitéra son geste, le faisant se contracter de nouveau et entendit un petit gémissement sortir de sa gorge provoquant un rougissement sur ses joues..

Soudain Neji fronça des sourcils.

-T'entends pas comme un bruit bizarre ?

-C'est pas beau de mentir ! Je te mettrai quand même au supplice.

Naruto se pencha encore une fois sur Neji mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Naruto eut l'air assez contrarié.

-Quoooiiiii ?!!!…..

-Naruto, y'a un truc qui cloche!! T'entends pas comme de l'eau ?

Neji repoussa Naruto et se leva, cherchant d'où venait le son. Naruto agrandi les yeux.

-AA !! La salle de bain !! J'ai pas arrêté le robinet !!! Attends ! Je reviens !!

Naruto partit en premier, Neji activa son Byakugan pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts mais jugea que Naruto s'en sortirait, il voulut se rassoire mais vit quelque chose avant d'annuler son jutsu. L'enveloppe sur la table basse, il venait d'apercevoir les mots « je t'aime ».

Il prit la lettre entre ses mains et lu le mot, sans réfléchir au fait qu'il n'avait aucun droit dessus. Son visage changea d'expression, il plaqua une main sur son cœur.

A suivre !!

Neji : avec Naruto….

Naruto : avec Neji…..

Sasuke //// Hinata ?

Hinata : pourquoi pas

Nana : Ben quoi ? Ca vous plait pas ?

Naruto : Ben ça offre de nouvelle horizon.

Sasuke : NARUTO !!!

Naruto : Te plains pas ! T'as Hinata !! Elle est mimi tout plein !!

Neji : Oui mais toi Naruto ; tu as un canon.

Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto : (restent coi )


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nana Nanarusasu maintenant...

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 2

Une voix derrière lui le fit sortir de sa lecture, il annula son jutsu automatiquement avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

-Naruto ?

-AA !! Neji ! Touche pas à ça !! C'est précieux ! Donnes !

-Comment tu peux ?….

-Quoi ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas, Neji semblait extrêmement blessé, son visage était emprunt de tristesse.

-Neji ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Naruto voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais le brun recula vivement, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et partit de l'appartement. Naruto resta planté là, sur place, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui avait pris de sortir comme ça.

…. Neji…. !!

Le blond déposa son regard sur l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas ouverte, il n'avait pas put l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Naruto décida de sortir pour le trouver, savoir ce qui c'était passé. Il prit la lettre avec lui, pensant en profiter pour la donner à Hinata.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait dans les rues de Konoha. Regardant à droite puis à gauche selon l'envie.

-Naruto !!

Le blond se retourna.

-Sasuke tiens !! Justement je cherche Hinata pour lui donner ta lettre.

-Naruto, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Neji ? Je l'ai vu courir tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il est partit de chez moi tout à l'heure mais je sais pas pourquoi, il avait ça dans la main mais elle est fermée donc..

Naruto montra l'enveloppe close à Sasuke, le regard interrogateur. Sasuke ouvrit deux grands yeux.

-BAKA !! Et son byakugan t'en fait quoi ? Abruti !! C'est pour ça !! Il croit que je te drague !! Tu lui as dit quoi quand tu l'as vu avec ?

-MERDE !!! J'ai dit que c'était précieux, je lui ai presque arraché des mains !! Mais t'es con !! T'as pas mis à qui c'était adressé ?! C'est toi le baka !! Tu m'as foiré mon couple !! Comment je vais faire pour lui expliquer maintenant !! On est en mission cet après midi !! et lui il part ce soir !!!! A bravo Sasuke ! Bonjour le service! Tu m'en dois une là !! Non même deux parce que je la livre quand même ta lettre figures-toi !! Merde !!….. Neji…. Comment t'as put croire que je m'intéressais à un mec aussi… aussi…

-Naruto, je suis là s'il te plaît..

-Aussi Sasuke quoi !!

- …. ??

Naruto continuait de parler, déblatérer des incompréhensibilités que le brun ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

-Naruto.. calmes-toi!!

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme quand celui que j'aime crois que je me tape un mec comme toi ?

-Naruto.. tu peux arrêter de me considérer comme ça.. Je suis un sacré coup si tu veux tout savoir !

- ?

Naruto arrêta son pas, surpris par les propos que tenait Sasuke. Celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et rougis brusquement. Naruto éclata de rire, se moquant du brun. Mais ce ne fut pas de circonstance car Neji se trouvait dans la même rue et les avaient aperçut, cherchant à avoir une explication. Ce qu'il vit l'obligea à admettre que le blond et le brun étaient ensembles. Il fit demi-tour et repartit au manoir Hyuga, veiller sur sa cousine pour le reste de la journée.

Une heure après, Naruto était seul et se préparait à donner la lettre à Hinata. Il devait être au moins onze heure et Naruto n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Sachant qu'il devait partir à midi, il se dit qu'il allait sûrement devoir attendre le soir pour se remplir le ventre.

Naruto soupira à cette idée puis frappa à l'entrée de la demeure Hyuga. Quelqu'un ouvrit, un inconnu, certainement un domestique.

-Vous désirez ?

-Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'Hinata est là s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais la voir.

-Oui, donnez vous la peine d'entrer, je vais chercher mademoiselle.

Le domestique fit entrer Naruto et le laissa dans un petit salon où le blond resta debout. Quelques instants après, Hinata fit son apparition ; elle semblait contrarié.

-Hinata ? Ca va pas ?

-Oui Naruto. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-En fait c'est le contraire !

Naruto sourit, son visage heureux laissa Hinata se poser des questions.

-Comment ça ?

-Tiens, je fais le coursier.

Naruto tendit à Hinata la lettre que Sasuke lui avait donnée pour elle.

-C'est de la part de Sasuke ! Je sais pas s'il a mis son nom dessus étant donné que maintenant je sais qu'il a pas mis la personne à qui s'est adressé…

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit d'un coup. Hinata le vit bien, perplexe, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le petit mot.

Ses yeux se remplirent au fur et à mesure de larmes. Naruto ne voulant pas la voir pleurer s'approcha d'elle mais fut arrêtée par quelqu'un.

-Naruto ! Eloignes-toi ! Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Neji s'avança dans le but de prendre Naruto et de le mettre dehors mais Hinata stoppa son cousin.

-Non !! Neji ! Regarde ! Tu t'étais trompé ! Ils ne sont pas ensemble, elle m'est adressée, c'est Sasuke qui lui a demandé de me la transmettre.

-Qu… ?

Neji regarda alors le morceau de papier qu'Hinata était en train de lire, ses larmes étaient en fait de joie.

_A toi,_

_Je te dirai tout de suite que je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses là._

_Mais je ne peux plus me taire._

_Je t'aime et j'espère la réciprocité._

J'aurai voulut te le dire de vive voix et je souhaite pouvoir le faire, mais pour la première fois, je préfère te le dire ainsi.

_J'ai peur. # hé oui #_

_J'attendrai ta réponse et l'accepterai quelle qu'elle soit_

_Sasuke._

Neji redressa son visage, son regard rivé sur Naruto qui les regardait tous les deux.

-Tu vois que Sasuke peux être dangereux !!

Neji fondit sur le blond et le pris dans ses bras.

-J'étais désespéré. J'ai cru que.. tu préférais Sasuke.

-Ben j'aime bien les beaux bruns ténébreux mais… c'est pas mon type les hétéros…

Naruto entendit un rire amusé dans ses oreilles. C'était Neji, rassuré. Derrière eux, Hinata relisait la lettre.

-Neji ! Tu veux bien me laisser cette fois ? Tu sais ce que ça fait.

Le brun se tourna vers sa cousine. Il se rapprocha d'elle et mis une main sur son épaule sans s'appuyer dessus. Il l'imaginait toujours très fragile, comme une petite poupée de porcelaine.

-Vas-y. Mais.. fais attention à toi. Si tu as un problème un jour et que Sasuke ne peux pas t'aider ; même si je suis occupé, tu viens me voir d'accord ?

La jeune fille sourit radieusement, son visage rayonna. Elle mis ses bras autour du coup de Neji et le resserra contre elle, lui soufflant un « merci » à l'oreille avant de sortir du manoir en courant. Elle tenait toujours dans sa main le petit bout de feuille grâce auquel elle avait su les sentiments de Sasuke.

Elle n'eut pas à courir très loin. Sasuke attendait juste au coin de la rue. Il était adossé au mur et lorsqu'il la vit essoufflée, les larmes aux yeux mais le sourire présent, il sourit à son tour et se redressa. Hinata se remis à courir vers lui, comme une petite fille vers une personne qui revient de loin et qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis une éternité. Elle se jeta dans ses bras qui la rattrapèrent. Deux bras qui la resserrèrent contre lui, le brun pour qui son cœur battait. Elle s'écarta un peu mais garda une main dans une des siennes, puis se rapprocha doucement, lentement. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

( écoutez une belle musique quand vous lisez ça !! Une prenante, belle et tout et tout, et pis si

vous en avez pas… ben imaginez !! )

Le baiser rompu, Sasuke la resserra contre lui, il engouffra son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille mais ne fit rien à part respirer son odeur. Hinata profitait de cette proximité offerte et laissa les cheveux de Sasuke lui chatouiller les joues.

-Alors c'est réciproque si j'ai bien compris.

-, oui. Ca l'est.

Hinata recula et le pris par la main.

Elle voulut l'emmener voir Naruto et Neji, mais les deux autres amoureux étaient déjà sortis et ils manquèrent de peu de se rentrer dedans au coin de la rue.

Neji, face à Sasuke, le fixa d'un mauvais œil.

-T'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de ta cousine.

-C'est pas ça qui m'énerve.. Je sais qu'elle ira bien.

- …? ( tous les trois : Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto )

-T'as failli nous faire rompre moi et Naruto ! La prochaine fois, même s'il y en aura pas, fais tes commissions toi-même.

Naruto regarda Neji.

-Et lis pas mon courrier ! Imagine que je prépare quelque chose pour toi.

-Je le saurai avant de toute façon, tu sais pas garder les secrets comme ça.

-MAIIIEEUUUHHH !!!

Sasuke rit, accompagné de Neji et Hinata, puis vit que le blond commençait à bouder.

-Ba-ka ! Tu sais très bien qu'il te taquine !

-Me traite pas de baka, baka !

Neji mis un bras autour des hanches de Naruto et le resserra contre lui, il fit un signe à Sasuke et Hinata et partit avec son blond pour être tranquille, rien qu'avec lui.

Naruto les regarda s'éloigner de leur côté et, lorsque enfin ils n'étaient plus en vue, il s'arrêta, pris le visage de Neji entre ses mains et lui vola un fougueux baiser.

De leur côté, Hinata et Sasuke étaient un peu moins enflammés, ils étaient juste tout heureux d'être ensemble et se tenait par la main.

( ben oui, elle est quand même timide Hinata, faut pas trop la pousser non plus, ils s'embrassent, c'est déjà bien pour l'instant !!.. )

Il était déjà 11H45, Neji et Naruto ne voulaient pas se quitter, mais les missions leur obligeaient de se séparer.

Naruto était accroché de toutes ses forces au brun.

-Ze veux pas y aller… ze veux rester avec toi !!

-Naruto.. je croyais que tu voulais devenir Hokage ?

-OUI !! C'EST VRAI !!

Naruto s'était redressé d'un coup, manquant de se cogner encore contre une partie du visage de Neji qui esquiva, prenant l'habitude.

Le blond repris soudain possession du corps de Neji.

-Mais tu vas me manquer.. tu vas partir pendant trois jours…. En plus c'est dans un quart d'heure que je m'en vais…

-Je vais revenir !

-Bah j'espère bien !! Je veux pas te perdre maintenant que je t'ai avec moi !!

Neji sourit au blond, le pris dans ses bras et se pencha sur son visage. Il colla son front à celui de Naruto et subitement, à peine l'eut il frôlé qu'il se recula vivement, se frottant le sien de sa main.

-Naruto ?!! T'es brûlant !

-Oui je brûle de désir pour toi !

Naruto se rapprocha de Neji et le pris dans ces bras ; le brun posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto, puis dans son cou.

-Naruto c'est sérieux, tu vas vraiment pas bien !! Tu te sens pas fatigué ?

-Un peu, mais ça va aller !

-Tu plaisantes !! C'est hors de question que tu ailles en mission dans cet état !! Viens, on va voir un médecin !

-Ah !! Non ! J'ai une mission dans un quart d'heure et faut que je me prépare !

-Hors de question ! Naruto viens, je t'emmène chez un médecin !

-Non !

-Naruto…

Neji voulut prendre un air menaçant mais le blond ne bougeait pas. Il se décida alors à le prendre dans ses bras, le soulevant mettant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules. Naruto surpris, voulut tout d'abord descendre mais se complut au creux de cette chaleur étrangère à la sienne, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Neji et se laissa porter. Il réalisa qu'il était vraiment mal, il ne s'était encore jamais senti si fatigué avant ; il avait pensé que cela était du au fait qu'il pensait perdre Neji à cause de la lettre mais, sa fatigue perdurait.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto était dans un lit d'hôpital, évanoui. Son senseï avait été prévenu et prévoyait d'emmener Neji comme remplaçant avec l'aval de Gaï, qui lui, pouvait assurer la mission qu'il devait faire avec juste ses deux coéquipiers, Lee et Tenten ; ainsi Neji pouvait rester avec Naruto les deux jours suivants.

A midi pile, le brun partit en compagnie de Kakashi senseï, Sakura et Sasuke.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait du venir étant donné la facilité de la mission.

Revenu en soirée, son senseï était déjà parti avec ses coéquipiers habituels, Lee et Tenten.

Il rentra chez lui prendre une douche et voulut sortir afin d'aller voir Naruto à l'hôpital mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir, Hinata s'apprêtait à y frapper.

-Hinata ?

-Neji nii-san.. vite!! C'est Naruto!

Le brun, à la vue d'une Hinata affolée, ne voulut rien savoir de plus, il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui et courut à perdre haleine. Hinata ferma et le suivit, plus calmement.

Neji nii-san…

Arriver à l'hôpital, Neji n'entendit pas Tsunade l'appeler du fond du couloir avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de la chambre du blond.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu 'il déboucha sur une chambre inoccupée, seul une infirmière faisait du rangement.

-Naruto ?

Neji complètement perdu, cherchait à savoir où le blond était. Il interrogea du regard la jeune femme.

-Votre ami nous a quitté dans l'après midi.., je suis désolée, mais un autre patient arrive et…

L'infirmière pris Neji par les épaules et le fit sortir de la pièce.

-Tsunade-sama vous attend là-bas.

-Il…. Naruto… il est… ?

Les yeux de Neji se voilèrent, il marchait lentement dans la direction de son hokage, il entendait résonner dans sa tête les pas qu'il faisait, les mots de l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait mais il n'écoutait pas, ne comprenait pas, son esprit était comme débranché de la réalité, son cœur avait ralentit dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la jeune femme le quitter et releva son visage pour voir Tsunade, assez heureuse.

-Neji ? Ca va pas ? Viens, je vais te montrer la nouvelle chambre de Naruto.

Neji agrandi les yeux, surpris par les paroles de son hokage.

-Comment ? Il est…

-Pour l'instant, il est en salle de réveil mais on va le transférer dans une autre section, pour le garder en observation.

-Il va bien ?

Le cœur de Neji repris subitement son battement normal ; sa respiration se fit plus facile.

Tsunade fronça des sourcils, mis une main sur sa hanche.

-Mais t'as écouté ce que l'infirmière t'as dit ?

-Je l'ai entendu dire que Naruto nous avait quitté dans l'après midi !! Comment voulez-vous que j'écoute la suite !!!

-Naruto est trop résistant pour nous laisser !! Par contre.. il n'est pas beau à voir. Viens, tu l'attendras dans sa chambre.

-Bien.

Neji, soulagé, aurait tout fait pour pouvoir revoir Naruto. Il fut mener par Tsunade dans la pièce où Naruto devait le retrouver. Elle lui expliquait que le cœur de Naruto s'était brusquement arrêté dans l'après midi et qu'il avait fallu lui procurer de rapides soins. Il aurait rameuté à lui seul une dizaine de médecins. Elle parla pendant encore quelques minutes et laissa Neji seul.

Le brun attendit un petit quart d'heure avant de voir Naruto dans un fauteuil roulant.

Le blond ronchonnait.

-Je peux marcher tout seul… Neji !!!!

-Naruto !

Les yeux de Naruto se remplirent de joie, il voulut se lever mais tomba en avant, rattraper de justesse par Neji qui le pris dans ses bras.

-Attention !!

Neji souleva Naruto et l'allongea sur le lit en souriant.

-Je suis pas un infirme ! Je tiens debout !! C'est le fauteuil à roulette qui m'a fait tomber.

-Si tu veux.

Neji se retourna et adressa un sourire amusé à l'infirmière qui rangeait le fauteuil près du lit du blond.

-Il ne faut pas le laisser se lever. Il ne doit pas faire d'effort pendant au moins une semaine.

-Tant que ça !!!

Neji dirigea son regard vers le blond, étonné et inquiet à la fois. Le blond bougonnait tout seul.

-N'importe quoi… dans deux, non, même demain je serai sur pied…

L'infirmière les laissa seuls, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Naruto sourit et s'assis sur le lit, regardant Neji, amusé.

Le brun remarqua son air ravis.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ?

-Parce-que tu vas passer une très longue semaine !!!

-… ?

-Réfléchis, il ne faut pas que je fasse d'effort pendant une semaine….

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto ; Neji compris soudain et rougis. Il se pencha sur le blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis pris la nuque de Naruto et le rapprocha, l'embrassant encore. Un baiser mouillé que Naruto entrepris de ravoir encore une fois mais Neji recula son visage et sourit. Naruto émit une petite plainte.

-Z'en veux encore…

-Non, tu ne dois pas faire d'effort.

Neji s'amusait, Naruto réalisa qu'il voulait l'embêter et ne dis rien. Il attrapa le devant de la veste de Neji et l'attira à lui. Le brun appuya sa main sur le lit, de l'autre côté du corps du blond qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Leur langue s'entremêlaient, passant l'une sur l'autre. Naruto tenait toujours la veste de Neji d'une main, la seconde caressait le bras de son petit ami, doucement, électrisant sa peau.

Neji, emporté par son désir grandissant repoussa Naruto contre son oreiller, l'allongeant complètement, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien ; Neji était plié en deux, debout à côté du lit, penché sur son blond, l'embrassant de plus en plus tendrement.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'arcade de l'œil du blond et lui sourit.

-Ca va être dur….

-On se rattrapera !

-Vicieux ! Tu l'as encore jamais fait je parie !

-Et toi alors ?!!

Naruto mis son bras autour des épaules de Neji et l'embrassa une dernière fois ; Neji répondit avec ferveur à son baiser mais sentit Naruto se contracter et un de ses bras quitter son dos pour venir sur son propre torse, agrippant son T-shirt au niveau de son cœur. Neji le regarda, le blond avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents en poussant une plainte, il souffrait.

A suivre !!

Hinata : (relis la lettre en boucle, pas possible de la faire parler)

Sasuke : ben moi ça va là.

Neji : Dis ! Il va pas mourir !!?

Nana : ….. tu verras bien.

Naruto : sadique !!!

Nana :


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nana/ Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 3

-Naruto ? Naruto !!

Naruto se tordait de douleur, Neji sortit de la pièce et appela un médecin, criant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Un homme accourut, accompagné d'un collègue et d'une infirmière. Neji resta en arrière, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il entendait Naruto gémir de douleur, rechercher de l'air à respirer.

Le médecin dit quelques chose et la jeune femme sortit pour revenir en compagnie d'une autre avec un brancard.

Elle dit à Neji qu'ils emmenaient Naruto et qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui.

-Non !! J'attends !

La jeune femme parut gênée mais dit au brun qu'il pouvait rester dans le couloir. On emmena Naruto à un autre étage, Neji du attendre quelques heures.

A un moment il vit passer Tsunade devant lui en courant, le regardant furtivement.

Neji pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Attendant, comptant les heures durant lesquels il restait assis sur ce banc d'hôpital. Espérant une explication, une réponse à sa question : qu'arrive t'il à Naruto ?

Il sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il s'était levé et fait les cents pas puis s'était rassis, Hinata et Sasuke étaient venus le voir et étaient restés un peu avec lui mais ils avaient fini par repartir.

Neuf heures plus tard, soi le lendemain matin, Naruto réapparut devant Neji, allongé sur un brancard et non assis dans un fauteuil. Il semblait inconscient mais était juste endormi. Le brun le vit passé, poussé par un docteur et une infirmière. Il se leva, suivant son Naruto du regard puis sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son hokage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Son cœur est malade, on aurait du l'opérer mais…

-L'opération est trop risquée ?

-Non, pas du tout.. il y un élément incontrôlable.

-Un élément incontrôlable ?

Neji redressa son visage et regarda Tsunade qui fixait la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Quand il se réveillera … s'il te plait, ne lui demande pas encore. Attends un peu.

-Il… est juste endormi, je peux aller attendre dans sa chambre ?

-Vas-y.

Neji marcha vite jusqu'à la pièce, laissant sortir les médecins avant d'entrer ; il voulut refermer derrière lui, mais Tsunade lui dit quelque chose en passant devant la chambre.

-Il ne doit pas avoir d'émotions fortes, évite de faire des choses inconsidérées.

-…. ? Comment ça ?

Avant que Tsunade ne réponde, Neji pris une teinte rouge, il regarda son hokage, gêné.

-Tu peux l'embrasser, mais.. modère.. il ne faut absolument pas que son cœur accélère de trop.. sous peine de lâcher pour de bon.

-Bien.

Neji ferma la porte et sans bouger, posa son regard sur Naruto. Au premier abord, il allait bien, rien n'aurait laissé deviner qu'il aurait un jour le cœur fragile.

d'où ça vient….

Le brun alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à disposition près de lit du malade.

Il se pencha en avant, mis un bras sur le lit et appuya sa tête dessus, à la hauteur du visage de son Naruto. Il l'entendait respirer.

Ecouter ce son le rassurait, il était régulier.

Naruto dormait tranquillement. Des cheveux en bataille encadraient son visage paisible fait de beaux yeux bleus clos, d'un petit nez presque en trompette.

Rien qu'à le voir dormir, on l'imaginait énergique, souriant, toujours en train de faire des choses pas possibles. Neji se sentait au bord des larmes en pensant que peut-être, Naruto ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve de devenir le plus grand hokage, ou même qu'il devrait arrêter d'être ninja, tout comme Lee l'avait failli.

Il fixait le visage de Naruto et remarqua soudain que ses paupières bougeaient. Le brun se rassis correctement pour le voir ouvrir les yeux.

-Neji…

A peine eut-il été réveillé que Naruto cherchait déjà à voir son petit ami. Il tourna la tête et le vit, ses yeux s'empruntèrent de douceur. Il s'assit en tendant la main à Neji qui la pris dans la sienne.

-Tu sais que t'as le chic pour me faire peur.

-Faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis très résistant !!

-Naruto… Tu es resté neuves heures avec les médecins.

-Héhé, je sais me faire désirer ! Qu'est ce que tu crois !!

-Tsunade m'a dit qu'on aurait put t'opérer mais..

-Ils ne peuvent pas c'est…

-Ne te sens pas obligé de devoir me le dire, reste en vie et ça ira, du moment que je peux rester avec toi.

-Mais moi je veux plus !! Je veux récupérer vite fait bien fait pour pouvoir encore sentir sans crainte mon cœur battre à tout rompre quand tu m'as dans tes bras et que tu me sers fort en m'embrassant. Je pourrais pas m'en passer toute ma vie !! Et je compte pas finir puceau…..

Neji éclata de rire, surprenant Naruto par sa réaction. Le blond fut un peu gêné mais finit par se joindre à Neji, riant de bon cœur.

Il se calmèrent et Neji se leva de sa chaise, venant s'asseoir à côté du blond.

-Je suis du même avis que toi.

-Ca aurait posé problème si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Naruto sourit et Neji déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tout en douceur.

Naruto passa ses bras autour du corps de Neji et se blottit amoureusement contre lui, sa tête appuyée sur son torse. Neji avait une main posée dans son dos et l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire ni faire ; se gardant juste l'un contre l'autre.

-Dis Neji ?

-…mh ?

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher un truc à boire ?

Neji rit doucement et se dirigea vers la sortit ; il se retourna avant de quitter le blond et lui adressa un sourire.

-Je reviens ! bouge pas !

-Je sais pas.. tu verras bien quand tu reviendras !

Neji partit et dés qu'il eut refermé la porte, le sourire de Naruto disparut.

-Ne ! Bake Kitsune ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !?

-…..

-Ducon, je sais que tu m'entends ! Réponds-moi !!

-Aucune envie de parler.

-Tout de même. Tu peux m 'expliquer ce qui te prends de me faire ça ? En plus juste quand je sors enfin avec quelqu'un !!

-Justement. Tu crois qu'il va t'aimer longtemps quand il saura que tu m'as dans ton ventre ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un à consoler, alors tant qu'il ne saura rien, je ne vous laisserai rien faire ou presque. Faudra te contenter de ça.

-C'est trop tôt pour lui dire.. Je sais pas comment il va réagir.. j'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette à cause de toi.

-….

Naruto se pris le visage entre ses mains et se pencha en avant, fou de rage à cause du renard, mais aussi triste et anxieux à l'idée d'être rejeter par Neji lorsque ce dernier connaîtrait son secret..

-PUTAIN !!!

-Naruto ?

Pas le bon moment pour crier son désarroi. Le brun venait de revenir, une boisson froide dans la main. Naruto releva la tête, ne sachant pas comment s'afficher, seul un visage surpris fit son apparition sur ses traits.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ri… rien, laisse. Tu sais quand est ce que Tsunade-bachan va venir me voir ? J'ai des trucs à lui dire..

La voix de Naruto semblait faible aux oreilles de Neji. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était comme si Naruto lui cachait quelque chose de très important.

-Naruto.. si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le.

-Hein ? Non, j'ai rien.. rien de spécial à te dire ? Ah si ! Je sais !!

-…. ?

Neji perplexe devant tant de facilité à lui extirper ses mots attendit.

Le blond commença à sourire et pris son plus beau regard.

-Je voulais une boisson chaude !

-D'accord, je le saurai plus tard.

Neji soupira et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il regarda son blond du coin de l'œil, Naruto fixait la cannette fraîche que venait de lui ramener Neji, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde.

Le brun se pencha en avant, inquiet.

-C'est pas trop grave quand même ? Naruto ?

Naruto leva les yeux sur le brun ; son visage non loin du sien.

rien à foutre !! Tu m'entends bake-kitsune ?!!

Naruto posa adroitement la canette sur la petite table de l'autre côté du lit puis revint prendre possession des lèvres de Neji, engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche, voulant un langoureux et interminable baiser.

Neji un peu soucieux pour le cœur de Naruto hésita tout d'abord mais voyant que celui-ci allait apparemment bien, il répondit. Naruto glissa sa main sous la veste de Neji. Le ventre du brun se contracta au contact de ses doigts. Il pris le bras de Naruto et repoussa le blond.

-Naruto, arrête.. On ne peut pas..

La voix de Neji était ferme bien que déçue. Naruto lui, n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il poussa la main de Neji qui le maintenait loin de lui et l'attrapa par une épaule. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le lit et se redressa un peu plus, n'écoutant pas le brun, le ré embrassant, passant ses lèvres dans son cou, sur son oreille ; arrachant un petit cri étouffé à Neji qui eut pour effet chez Naruto de le tenter encore plus.

Le blond s'enhardit soudain, se relevant un peu sur le lit, il s'appuya sur ses genoux et mis sa main à présent libre sur le torse de Neji qu'il caressa à travers le tissu de sa veste. Naruto déposait ses lèvres mouillées où bon lui semblait dans le cou de son ami. Mais soudain, il sentit son cœur se serrer, le brun remarqua qu'il avait arrêté et réalisa avec effroi qu'il s'était laissé faire. Naruto s'appuya sur lui, tombant dans ses bras.

-C'est pas vrai… bake-kitsune… je te hais..

-Comment ? ….. Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu…

-ARR….. arrête, s'il.. te plais…. Kyubi..

Naruto était à présent plié en deux sur le lit, il cherchait de l'air. Comme s'il avait repris ses esprits, Neji sortis de la pièce pour aller chercher un médecin.

-Tu vois où ça te mène gamin ….

-La ferme… si je meurs…. Tu meurs.

-Oui, mais si tu souffres, moi non.

Le brun revint dans la pièce, accompagné par Tsunade qu'il avait trouvé dans une chambre voisine. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Naruto avait repris son souffle et ne souriait plus ; il avait des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et se tenait le crâne dans une main, visage baissé, ne pouvant les voir.

-Kyubi… je veux pas lui dire., je peux pas lui dire… pourquoi tu me fais ça… ?

Naruto éclata soudain, ses larmes devinrent plus nombreuses, il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter comme lorsqu'il était plus petit, il ne voulait pas que Neji le fuit.

Celui-ci ne comprenait pas les mots de Naruto mais avait mal de le voir souffrir ainsi, il ne dit rien mais voulut aller prendre le blond dans ses bras, le consoler. Il voulut faire un pas, mais Tsunade le stoppa et avait les yeux rivés sur le blond. Naruto continuait d'essuyer ses larmes qui semblaient vouloir ne plus quitter ses joues.

-Tu es trop cruel.. qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?….

L'hokage emmena sans bruit Neji dans le couloir.

-Je vais lui parler, attends là. Non, rentre chez toi et repose-toi un peu. Tu n'as pas dormis depuis avant hier soir.

-Mais… Naruto..

-Naruto n'aimerait pas savoir que tu perds la santé à cause de lui !

Tsunade ferma la porte au nez de Neji qui ne put que lui obéir, désemparé.

La pièce était lumineuse, une des fenêtres était ouverte et laissait entrer la brise matinale, faisant voler doucement le rideau.

Naruto s'était rendu compte de la présence de Tsunade et avait essayé de reprendre son air habituel mais n'avait réussi qu'à arrêter ses larmes.

Tsunade s'avança et alla s'asseoir près du malade en soupirant.

-Kyubi ?

-Alors vous avez entendu.

-Neji n'a pas du comprendre..

-Il veut que je lui dise…

Naruto, la voix étranglée, lâchait les mots au compte goutte. Heureusement, Tsunade, patiente avec lui, l'écoutait.

-Il dit que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une relation avec Neji étant donnée qu'il ne connaît pas mon secret. Donc à chaque fois qu'il juge que ça va trop loin..

-Il vous stoppe. Sacré démon. ( tu parle.. c'est pire qu'une ceinture de chasteté !! ) Je savais que tu aurais des problèmes à cause de lui, mais ça.. j'aurais pas cru. Il te rend des services mais là je dois dire que c'est pas un cadeau.

-Il me rend des services ? Je peux savoir lesquels ?

-Il te soigne, tu guéris très vite tu sais.

-Oui.. je sais… mais.. il aurait put me laisser faire ce qu'il me plait, c'est lui qui me provoque ces crises comme on dit..

-MOI, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? J'ai manqué quelque chose là…

-Réfléchis Naruto ! Si Neji t'accepte avec ton secret, enfin Kyubi ; au moins on sera sûr que c'est le bon !!

-Mais moi je veux pas le bon ! Je veux Neji ! C'est pas dur à comprendre ?!!

Sur ces mots, Tsunade sourit et se leva.

-Il n'empêche que tu vas devoir lui dire. Et étant donné le fait que personne ne connaisse ton secret, tant que cela ne se sera pas arrangé, tu resteras au village.

-QUOI ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, alors tu devrais réfléchir au plus vite.

Tsunade partie ; laissant Naruto seul dans sa chambre face à Kyubi et son problème.

La journée passa lentement, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de penser à Neji, mais celui-ci ne donna pas signe de vie. En milieu d'après midi, Sasuke était venu le voir, traîné par Sakura.

-Naruto !! Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bah ? Sasuke ? Tu trompes déjà Hinata?

Le brun rougit et grogna un incompréhensible mot. Sakura rougit et sourit à Naruto.

-Hinata est chez son cousin.

-Sakura !!

Sasuke avait retrouvé ses cordes vocales, il avait presque hurlé sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, s'efforçant de garder le sourire.

-Il doit être fatigué, il a veillé toute la nuit pendant que j'étais à l'étage au-dessus.

-Je sais.. On est venu le voir avec Hinata en fin de soirée, juste après que tu ais fait ton malaise… Il n'a presque rien dit… on sait même pas ce que t'as.. du coup, Hinata est allé le voir, j'irai la chercher tout à l'heure.

Sasuke avait dit ces derniers mots en détournant son visage et en rougissant, gêné de montrer à quel point il pouvait être adorable et attentionné avec une fille. ( réputation de bloc de glace, enfin. d'indifférent plutôt.. )

Naruto montra un grand sourire amusé.

-C'est le grand amooouuuur !!!

-Te fou pas de moi Naruto.. t'es pas mieux !

-Hein ? De quoi ?

Sakura, la tête allant et venant de l'un à l'autre de ses messieurs, ne comprenais pas. Personne n'avait trouvé bon de la prévenir que Naruto n'était pas hétéro, et de plus, qu'il formait un couple avec Neji.

-Oserais-je vous demander de m'expliquer... ?

Naruto et Sasuke qui se fixaient, tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers une Sakura totalement perdue.

-Il sort avec Neji.

-QUUUOOIII !!!???

-Naruto est gay et sort avec Neji.

Sakura trouva bon de s'asseoir pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Sasuke lui avait annoncé la chose avec tellement de décontraction qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux ; elle regarda Naruto pour avoir confirmation et fut surprise de voir que son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage maussade. Elle tira la manche de Sasuke sans bruit.

Le brun regardait par la fenêtre, le dos tourné à ses coéquipiers. Il se retourna et baissa les yeux, voyant le blond prostré sur son lit, sans rien dire. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, surpris.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

-Je crois que je vais rompre avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke s'était rapproché du lit et mis ses deux mains sur le drap que tenait le blond. Sakura, voyant la discussion tourner au personnel, se leva et sortit discrètement, ne voulant pas les gêner.

Sasuke attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour pouvoir poser ses questions.

-Naruto, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Hm ! Le grand Sasuke se préoccupe des autres maintenant ?

Naruto voulait alléger la situation mais ne réussit qu'à énerver le brun qui l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt.

-Arrête Naruto, tu sais très bien que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ! Dis-moi pourquoi !

-Je peux même pas te le dire ! J'aimerai bien mais je peux pas !! Tu..

-Hé ho !! Y'a un malade ici, non ?

Sauvé par le gong ! L'ancien professeur de Naruto fit son entrée dans la pièce. Sasuke, ne voulant alerter personne, relâcha le col de Naruto avant que l'homme ne s'aperçoive qu'il l'avait dans la main.

-Iruka senseï !!

-Alors ? On simule la maladie cardiaque Naruto ?

-Je suis pas si bon simulateur que vous !

-Ah non ! Je t'assure qu'il ne simule pas !

Kakashi senseï apparut derrière Iruka, le sourire aux lèvres. ( enfin on le voit à travers son masque ) Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer provoqua une grimace de la part des deux élèves.

Les deux hommes entrèrent. Sasuke se recula, et partit. Mais avant de laisser son ami tranquille il lui lança un regard voulant dire qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini. Naruto fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu mais son sourire disparu durant quelques secondes, remarqué pas Kakashi qui fronça un sourcil mais ne dit rien, laissant Iruka parler avec Naruto.

-Kakashi senseï ?

-.mh ?

-Sakura est partit tout à l'heure mais je sais pas où elle est passé et elle a laissé son sac.. Vous pourriez pas aller ..

-Je suppose que ça va devoir me prendre deux-trois minutes.. ?

-cinq-six ?

Kakashi sourit, amusé, il avait compris que Naruto voulait parler avec Iruka et les laissa tranquille, emportant quand même le sac de sa jeune élève. ( histoire de dire qu'il s'est pas fait jeter de la chambre, que c'est pour la bonne cause qu'il est sortit )

-Alors ? T'as besoin de parler ?

-Iruka senseï.. ? J'ai pas vraiment un problème cardiaque..

Le professeur eut l'air soudainement surpris.

-Ah bon ? J'avais raison alors ?

-Non.. pas vraiment.. C'est Kyubi.. C'est lui qui me provoque ça..

-Comment ça se fait ?

-En fait.. c'est dur à dire hein ! .. me coupez pas et vous marrez pas.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

Iruka ayant pris un air sérieux, Naruto se sentit encore plus en confiance et commença son explication.

-Il ne veut pas que.. j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un qui ignore mon secret.. et..

-Une relation ? Avec qui ? T'as pas de petite amie que je sache ?!

-Iruka senseï !! Je vous ai dit de pas m'interrompre !! Je vous dirais qui c'est peut être après !

-Excuse-moi ! Vas-y continue !

-Bref.. je sais pas comment faire, parce qu'à chaque fois que ça devient un peu .. vous voyez.. et bien il m'empêche et provoque une crise… Je sais pas quoi faire

-Bah dis à ta petite amie ton secret ! Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle s'en foutera complètement !

-Il

-Quoi « il » ?

-IL s'en foutera complètement., et puis même, si ça le dérange je fais quoi moi !! Je peux pas me passer de lui !!

Le visage d'Iruka prit un air ahuri, il semblait ne pas y croire. Naruto le vit bien et soupira.

-Oui.. je suis gay. Mais c'est pas ça le problème !! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?!

-Naruto. Dis-lui.

La voix d'Iruka était réellement sérieuse et le professeur voulait vraiment que Naruto suive son conseil. Le blond ne pourrait pas vivre une relation avec un secret comme celui-ci. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Une minute passa sans que l'un ni l'autre ne dise quelque chose. Naruto voulut prononcer un mot mais Kakashi entra.

-Je suis resté assez longtemps dehors ?

-Oui. Vas-y rentre.

Iruka se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis et la proposa à Kakashi mais celui-ci resta debout. Il regardait Naruto qui semblait soucieux.

-Ca va Naruto ?

-Oui, ça va. Vous savez quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

-Aucune idée. Je demanderai à Tsunade-sama quand je la verrai. Ce sera ton médecin. Je sas pas pourquoi d'ailleurs état donné un problème car… dia.. que.. Naruto ?

Ca y était, Kakashi venait de comprendre la chose, ce n'était pas un simple problème cardiaque que son élève avait. C'était autre chose. Il voulut demander au blond mais fut couper par Iruka qui le prit par les épaules et l'emmena dehors. Avant de sortir, il regarda Naruto et prononça quelques mots.

-Naruto, je sais que ça va être dur, mais.. tu devrais lui dire, tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça aurait put donner sinon.

Il referma la porte.

-Peut-être mais..

#TOC TOC TOC# ( vous avez vu ! Je suis une pro des bruitages !! )

Hinata entendit le domestique entrer.

-Mademoiselle, votre ami est là.

-Oui, j'arrive ! Neji nii-san, je reviens.

Hinata suivi l'homme le long des couloirs de sa demeure dans laquelle elle avait invité Neji pour qu'il se repose. Elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de le laisser seul chez lui à s'inquiéter sans cesse pour Naruto.

La jeune fille arriva dans un petit salon, Sasuke l'attendait, debout près d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin.

-Je n'ai vu personne chez Neji, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu l'aurais amené ici.

Sasuke pris Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Oui, il est dans ma chambre. Il attend.

-Ta chambre ? Il a le droit de la voir et moi je suis coincé ici ?

-C'est mon cousin. Toi tu es un petit pervers pour mon père, quelqu'un de très dangereux.

Sasuke émit un rire amusé.

-Tu as vu Naruto ? Comment va t'il ? Mieux ? Il t'a parlé un peu ?

-Aaaa !! Me pose pas tant de questions à la fois !! On croirait l'entendre !! Côté santé, il a un problème cardiaque à ce que j'ai compris.. mais..

-Mais ?

-C'est pas ça qui le tracasse le plus…

-Comment ça ?

Les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Neji était venu les rejoindre mais qu'il s'était arrêté juste avant de passer la porte, entendant qu'on parlait de Naruto.

-Est-ce que Neji t'a parlé de quelque chose qui se serait passé avec Naruto ?

-Ben. non, pas vraiment..

-J'ai l'impression que Naruto cache quelque chose mais je sais pas ce que c'est.. j'ai voulu lui demander mais il n'a rien dit et par-dessus tout..

Sasuke fit une pause. Hinata arrêta de se bercer elle-même dans les bras de Sasuke, le regardant, interrogeant son brun. De l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière le mur, Neji écoutait patiemment.

-Quoi ?

-Il pense rompre avec Neji.

A suivre !!

Nana : suspens !!

Neji : Mais… Arrête !! Je commençais à m'y faire d'être homo !!! On va pas rompre quand même !!!!

Naruto : Tu .. commençais ? Pourquoi je suis pas avec Sasuke !!!

Hinata : Naruto, faut t'y faire !.. il est a moi.

Naruto : Hinata, tu es étrange depuis quelques temps.. Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sasuke : RIEN !!

Nana : Mais vous allez arrêtez !!! Naruto ! Lâche Sasuke !! Faut pas le faire mourir maintenant sinon tu pourras pas

Naruto : je pourrai pas quoi ?

Nana : tu verras bien alors lâche le !!


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Vous verrez bien !!! (enfin là.. vous avez du comprendre quand même…)

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou… ( toujours la même chose ici.. )

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 4

Neji saisi par les mots du brun, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne laisser échapper aucun son ; mais la nouvelle étant trop forte, pensant qu'il avait mal entendu, il se montra dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprenant Sasuke et Hinata.

L'Uchiwa embarrassé de s'être fait espionner ainsi, agrandi les yeux et ne su quoi dire. Neji avança dans la pièce, fixant le petit ami de sa cousine.

-Il t'a dit ça ?

Sasuke desserra son étreinte autour du corps d'Hinata qui recula, regardant son cousin. Sasuke baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui. Mais tu sais.. ça veut pas dire qu'il le fera. J'ai voulut savoir pourquoi il l'envisageait, je pensais que vous… enfin, Iruka senseï est arrivé accompagné de Kakashi senseï.. j'ai rien put demander.. je suis sur qu'il cache quelque chose..

-L'élément incontrôlable..

-Comment ?

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Neji nii-san ?

Neji sortit en courant sous la voix d'Hinata qui cria son nom et voulut le suivre, mais la main de Sasuke qui la retint.

-Laisse.. Il doit voir ça avec Naruto.

-Mais..

-Hinata. On a déjà posé des problèmes dans leur couple, vas pas compliquer la situation.

Hinata laissa Sasuke la prendre contre lui mais fronça des sourcils, affichant une moue contrariée.

-TU as posé des problèmes.. Moi j'ai rien fais encore !

-Pour l'instant !

-Tu vas arrêter oui !!

Hinata avait pris une petite voix, amusée par les réflexions de Sasuke qui la taquinait.

-Non ! J'aime bien t'embêter ! Tu prends tout de suite la mouche ! C'est mignon de te voir te fâcher.

-Mé-chant !

-MOI !! Nooonn !!

Sasuke insistait trop sur les mots pour être crédible. Hinata était vraiment une privilégiée de pouvoir le voir agir de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais montré cette facette de sa personnalité à quelqu'un, et la surprise qu'avait eut Hinata en s'apercevant que son petit ami n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il semblait l'avait ravi ; cet aspect le rendant encore plus désirable du fait qu'il le cachait à tout le monde sauf à elle. La jeune fille non plus n'était pas réellement aussi timide qu'elle le laissait croire. En privée, elle le laissait l'embrasser à volonté, elle-même demandant parfois de longs et tendre baisers.

Le brun se pencha sur elle, mis son index sous son menton et leva son visage, l'embrassant. Hinata passa ses bras autour du corps de Sasuke, se resserrant contre lui. Les mains du jeune homme se promenait sur ses hanches, il caressait sa peau sous le tissu de son haut, une main dans son dos, l'autre faisant frôler ses doigts sur l'épiderme d'Hinata qui émit un petit rire.

-Tu chatouilles ! Arrêtes !

Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Il souriait, trop heureux de l'entendre rire. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre mais Sasuke du se reculer lorsque Hinata entreprit de le chatouiller aussi.

-Non non non !

-Hé !! Mais t'es hyper chatouilleux !!

Hinata afficha un grand sourire ravis, une étincelle dans les yeux. Sasuke se sentit un peu seul lorsqu'elle fondit sur lui, pour le chatouiller encore plus. Il voulut s'écarter mais ses jambes cognèrent contre la base d'un canapé du salon ; emporté en arrière il ne put échapper à Hinata qui le fit se tordre de rire sous ses chatouillis.

Il ne put l'arrêter que lorsqu'il eut attrapé et stoppé ses deux mains. Hinata était debout devant le canapé sur lequel Sasuke s'était retrouvé complètement allongé. Il tenait les poignés de sa petite amie. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Sasuke lâcha une des mains d'Hinata pour la poser sur le bord du canapé afin de se redresser et d'embrasser la jeune fille.

Il s'assit correctement et pris Hinata dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir en travers de ses genoux. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sasuke qui déposait des baisers papillons dans son cou.

-Si on te surprend comme ça, tu vas avoir des ennuis avec ma famille !!…

-Et pas toi ?

Hinata voulut répondre mais ils entendirent tous les deux des voix venir dans la direction du salon où ils se trouvaient. Rapidement, Hinata alla s'asseoir à la table qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce et Sasuke fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le père d'Hinata fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie d'un ami de la famille. Surpris de voir Sasuke et non Neji avec elle, il s'arrêta sans pour autant entrer.

-Ton cousin n'est pas ici ?

-Non père, il est repartit il y a quelques minutes. Sasuke-kun est arrivé juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Il est venu me donner des nouvelles de Naruto-kun.

L'homme soupira, regarda Sasuke de haut en bas comme pour le jauger et repartit en discutant.

-L'Uchiwa passe, mais ce démon..

-Hyuga-sama. Uzumaki n'est plus réellement ce démon renard..

-Je sais, je sais.. il ne l'a jamais vraiment été mais.. on ne contrôle pas forcement les choses, de plus…

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent trop pour être encore entendu par les deux jeunes, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Sasuke et Hinata échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Naruto ? Un démon ?

Hinata venait de poser la question. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un démon se promène en ville sous le regard des gens sans que rien ne se passe ?

Sasuke se rappela ce qu'avait prononcé Neji avant de partir en courant.

-L'élément incontrôlable.

Sasuke commença à courir vers la sortie mais fut rattraper par Hinata.

-Sasuke, attends !! Qu.

Le brun freina son élan et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre.

-Hinata, reste ici, si ton cousin revient, dis lui.. ce que tu veux mais retiens-le ! Il faut que je parle à Naruto avant lui.

-Mais il est sûrement déjà à l'hôpital ! Si tu viens de comprendre c'est grâce à ce q'il a dit, il a dut faire comme toi !

-Je verrai bien, je.. j'y vais.

Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hinata et partit en vitesse. La jeune fille le vit s'en aller et se retourna pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais se stoppa net, voyant son père, le visage plutôt mécontent.

-Père, je..

L'homme voyant sa fille ne sachant quoi dire, soupira et fit demi-tour.

-Du moment que vous vous en tenez à ça..

Pendant ce temps, Neji était parti voir Tsunade. Allant la déranger dans son travail d'Hokage qui en ce moment se résumait à… pas grand chose.

( y'a des jours remplis.. et d'autre pas… )

Il frappa à la porte du grand bureau, la réveillant.

-mmmh.. oui ? Oui ? Entrez !

Un battant de la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Neji essoufflé. En le voyant ainsi, Tsunade se leva brusquement.

-Quoi ? C'est encore Naruto ? Vous pouvez pas vous retenir ma parole ! Je vais finir par vous attachez !!

-Non.. non..

Neji, se sentant rougir en entendant les paroles de son hokage. Sa négation l'avait tout de même calmé et elle s'était rassise.

-Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Neji s'avança encore un peu, à quelques pas du bureau, il pris son souffle et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-J'aimerais savoir ce dont vous parliez… l'élément incontrôlable…

-Neji .. je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas à moi de..

-Naruto ne vas pas me le dire, il va sûrement rompre à cause de ça.

-Alors il a choisi la facilité…

-La facilité ?

Tsunade se releva, (décidément, assise, debout, assise, debout , elle me fait tourner en bourrique !! Elle va choisir à la fin !! ) soupira profondément et sortit de la pièce. Neji resta sur pace, ne sachant que faire. Il entendit alors la voix de son hokage.

-Suis-moi !

Elle le mena à l'hôpital. Son bâtiment étant plus éloigné de la demeure Hyuga que l'hôpital, ils arrivèrent après Sasuke qui se trouvait déjà dans la chambre de Naruto.

-Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu es un démon ?

Naruto surpris, releva son visage.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-On s'en fou, c'est moi qui ai posé une question avant toi ?.J'attends une réponse.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise…

La porte de la chambre, doucement s'ouvrit juste assez pour ne pas qu'on le remarque et que la personne derrière puisse écouter. Neji tendit l'oreille. ( il adore écouter au porte dis donc!! )

Naruto continuait à parler.

-J'ai un démon en moi, le quatrième hokage qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village de Kyubi, le démon renard. Il l'a scellé en moi à la naissance.

Sasuke ne disait rien. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure du récit de Naruto mais il continuait de l 'écouter. Il avait l'impression que se faire écouter soulageait le blond.

-Neji le sait pas… et le démon n'apprécie pas..

-Je vois.. il pense que c'est inutile.. étant donner que ton secret est trop grand.. il veut que tu l'avoue à Neji..

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça naturel ?!! Vous comprenez pas que Neji peut très bien me rejetez !?! Que j'ai pas envie de le perdre !?!!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Neji entra, ouvrant en grand la porte. Tsunade se trouvait juste derrière lui. Sasuke et Naruto tournèrent leur regard vers eux. Tsunade fit signe à Sasuke de sortir. Il s'exécuta et laissa son coéquipier et Neji seul dans la pièce.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé, il se trouvait à quelques enjambés du lit de Naruto. Le blond semblait terrorisé. Neji l'avait entendu, il savait, il allait le repousser, lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti, être dégoûté, comme tous ces gens qui n'avaient pas voulut de lui, qui le reniait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas n'importe qui et la seule idée de pouvoir être rejeté par Neji lui était insupportable ; alors il commença, voulant en finir au plus vite, sachant ce qui allait arrivé.

-Maintenant tu sais, vas-y, je comprendrais très bien que tu ne me veuilles plus comme pe..

Naruto fut stoppé dans sa phrase. Son visage le brûla au niveau de sa joue. Neji venait d'avancer et de gifler le blond.

-BAKA !! ET TU PENSES QUE J'ALLAI ROMPRE POUR SI PEU ??!!!

Naruto, immobile, n'avait pas tourné la tête, son visage toujours sur le côté. Il porta sa main à sa joue ; comme pour se persuader que ce qui venait de se passer était réel ; que Neji venait bien de lui dire qu'il resterait avec lui. Il regarda Neji du coin de l'œil, sa main toujours sur sa joue douloureuse. Le brun ne disait rien, il attendait une réaction du blond.

Ne, Bake-kitsune.. Il le sait là ?

-.. oui…

-tu vas me laisser tranquille maintenant.. ?

-….

-Ne ?

-Oui…. Je te laisse tranquille.

La chose confirmée, Naruto bondit dans les bras de Neji qui le rattrapa de peu, Naruto porta ses lèvres à celles de Neji et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le brun sentait le cœur de Naruto contre lui, il battait à tout rompre mais Naruto allait très bien, il souriait et passait ses mains sous les vêtements de Neji qui resserra ses bras autour de Naruto, assis sur le lit, appuyé sur ses genoux, comme dans la matinée.

Naruto embrassait le cou de Neji qui respirait ses cheveux. Il entendait la voix de Naruto entre deux baisers.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !!!

Neji rit doucement, Naruto l'aurait dévoré sur place s'il l'avait put. Neji ne voulant pas perdre son contrôle, modérait ses désirs.

-Naruto.. doucement..

Sans bruit, la porte de la chambre se referma. Derrière, Sasuke et Tsunade souriaient, ils étaient rassurés pour les deux jeunes.

Neji commençait à perdre son sang froid, Naruto venait de déboutonner sa veste et avait placé les mains du brun sous son propre T-shirt. Neji, à ce contact, n'avait put s'empêcher de les remonter dans le dos de Naruto, puis il avait descendu l'une d'elle sur ses fesses rebondis. Il se collait entièrement contre lui.

Il sentit les mains de Naruto sur le devant de son corps, plutôt bas. Il déboutonnait son pantalon.

-Naruto.. On est dans un hôpital..

-Alors essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit ..

Neji étouffa un gémissement sonore, Naruto venait de s'emparer de son membre en érection et le massait lentement, affichant un sourire ravis en voyant Neji se mordre les lèvres et finir par plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire entendre ses gémissements de plaisirs.

Naruto voulut en rajouter. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Neji et remonta sa langue vers son oreille, laissant une trace humide. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et alla en mordiller le haut ; arrachant un petit cri aigu du fait de ce point faible connu seul de Naruto.

Les doigts du blond allaient et venaient le long du membre de Neji plus ou moins vite selon l'envie. Le brun avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses mains avaient quitté ses lèvres et étaient venues se loger, l'une dans le dos de Naruto et l'autre derrière sa nuque, remontant parfois dans ses cheveux. Il étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements et soupirs dans sa gorge.

Naruto sentait ses muscles se contracter et s'amusait comme un fou ; les jambes de Neji tremblaient et il dut s'appuyer sur Naruto.

-Ca va ? Tu résistes ?

-Na…ruto.. continue…

Naruto embrassa Neji dans le cou, un baiser mouillé comme il aimait les faire.

-Tu devrais pouvoir tenir debout.. c'est moi le malade je te signale..

Neji ne tint plus, jouissant dans la main du blond, soupirant d'aise.

-Naruto.. Tu..

-Neji, je te préviens.. tu vas devoir me la rendre celle là !!

Neji sourit et pris la tête de Naruto entre ses mains, lui faisant un petit bisou sur son front.

-Dés que tu seras sorti d'ici. Promis.

-Alors va chercher Tsunade, qu'elle me fasse quitter cet endroit au plus vite !

-T'es pressé on dirait !! J'ai l'impression que je vais te faire attendre un peu..

-Mais si j'attends, tu attends aussi !!

Naruto en disant cela, venait de rhabiller Neji, le sourire aux lèvres. Le brun s'était laissé faire, écoutant les paroles de son blond qui, ça se voyait, n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait enfin être seul avec lui.

Neji sortit de la pièce ; dans le couloir il vit Tsunade sur une chaise qui attendait patiemment et Sasuke un peu plus loin, son portable à la main, sûrement pour prévenir Hinata. ( on va dire qu'ils ont des portables ) Tsunade se leva et sourit à Neji.

-Ca va ? Vous avez parlé ?

Neji rougit et détourna son regard en souriant, gêner.

-Ou.. oui

-Bien, je vais le voir alors ! Attends là, je vais vérifier qu'il est hors de danger.

Neji laissa passer son hokage et attendit. oui, je crois bien qu'il est vraiment hors de danger… il va beaucoup mieux..

Sasuke vint lui parler, l'air un peu déçu.

-Sasuke ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

-J'ai appelé Hinata pour lui dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

-Et..

-Elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais te rendre à la sortie du village tout de suite. Son senseï, Kurenaï à reçu une mission et elle a besoin de deux Byakugan, donc t'es demander.

-Ok.. Tu pourras prévenir Naruto quand Tsunade-sama aura finie ? Tu lui donne ça en passant.

Neji, emporté par la joie d'être de nouveau avec le blond ( enfin ils étaient pas encore séparés mais bon.. ), déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke qui resta pétrifié sur place. Lorsqu'il se décida à respirer, le brun était déjà loin.

L'hokage sortit de la pièce, Naruto était debout à côté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir. Il chercha alors Neji des yeux et paru surpris de ne pas le voir ; seul Sasuke se trouvait dans le couloir.

-Sasuke ? Il est où Neji ?

-Il a dut partir en urgence. J'ai appelé Hinata et on à besoin d'eux deux pour une mission urgente.

Naruto fit la mou. bouh.. c'est pas juste.. il aurait pu venir me le dire..

-Euh.. Naruto…

-Quoi ?

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond, pris une grande inspiration et posa une main sur le visage de Naruto qui s'immobilisa. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait chargé de ça.

Naruto agrandit les yeux, il vit le visage de Sasuke s'avancer sous le regard de Tsunade, surprise elle aussi. Naruto sentit Sasuke posé ses lèvres sur sa joue et se retirer en vitesse.

-C'est de la part de Neji….

Sasuke, tout gêné (hihi ), rougissait. Naruto toucha sa joue et sourit, puis il regarda le brun qui ronchonnait tout seul, mécontent d'avoir eut à faire ça.

-Merci Sasuke. Heureusement qu'il a pas fait plus.

-Ben tiens !..

Tsunade, amusée, repartit en riant doucement ; laissant les deux amis seuls dans le couloir. Sasuke raccompagna Naruto chez lui. Sur le chemin, le blond lui donna quelques explications concrètes sur Kyubi. Beaucoup de choses s'éclaircirent dans l'esprit du brun, sur des missions réussies grâce à Naruto et à une surprenante force dévoilée au dernier moment de sa part.

Ils arrivèrent chez Naruto, le blond invita Sasuke mais celui-ci voulait repartir.

-Sasuke ? Elle t'a dit, Hinata, combien de temps la mission va durer ?

-Naruto.. Il va falloir que tu t'habitus à être séparé de Neji pendant un certain temps. C'est pas la dernière fois qu'il partira.

-Je sais..

Naruto resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Sasuke le regardait. Le blond était vraiment complètement perdu sans Neji.

-Comment tu fais Sasuke, pour te passer d'Hinata… ?

-Je profite un maximum quand elle est avec moi. Naruto, toi t'as été à l'hôpital pendant trois jours à te demander si t'allais rester avec lui.. c'est normal qu'il te manque maintenant.

Naruto avait ouvert la porte d'entrée et en tenait la tranche, ses doigts se resserrent dessus.

-C'est frustrant !

-Je sais, mais on peut rien y faire. T'es pas le seul dans ton cas.

Sasuke s'engagea dans les escaliers, laissant Naruto rentrer chez lui et fermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun soupira, lui aussi se sentait seul. Hinata, était partit pour au moins un mois. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le dire à Naruto mais il devrait bien le faire tôt ou tard.

Le lendemain, l'équipe sept (donc Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avec Kakashi) devait aller en mission pour trois jours. Avant de partir, Naruto se rendit chez Lee, le coéquipier habituel de Neji. Sur le pont où se retrouvait l'équipe, Sakura était déjà là avec Sasuke. Naruto arriva, son bonjour énergique habituel avait disparu.

-Tu le savais Sasuke.. qu'ils étaient partit pendant un mois.

Le brun ne parut pas surpris par cette évocation, il l'avait vu se rendre chez Lee et s'était douté de ce qu'il allait y apprendre étant donné que le troisième membre partit était Tenten, l'équipière habituel de Neji et Lee.

-Ca aurait changé quoi que je te le dise. Autant que tu te repose un peu après ton séjour à l'hôpital avant de partir en mission. On a pas besoin d'un boulet..

Sakura toujours à l'ouest quand ces deux là parlaient, s'interrogeait mais resta de côté, épiant les rues pour voir leur senseï arriver. Il fit son apparition une heure plus tard ; laissant tout le temps aux deux garçons de se crier dessus, de ne plus se parler, et de se réconcilier sans l'admettre pour autant. Ils partirent ainsi à quatre, tous fin prêt pour la mission et avec rien d'autre dans la tête. Sasuke avait fait comprendre à Naruto que cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour Neji. Lui-même se persuadant de l'idée avec Hinata.

Le chemin dura plus longtemps que la mission en elle-même et lorsqu'il rentrèrent deux jours plus tard, ils étaient plus fatigués du voyage que de leur tâche.

En rentrant chez lui, Sasuke croisa Tenten, surpris de la voir, il l'interpella et courut dans sa direction.

-TENTEN!!!

La jeune fille se retourna, en le voyant venir vers elle, son regard se remplis de tristesse. Sasuke le vit bien et ralentit sa course, inquiet de voir cette expression sur son visage.

-Tenten, qu'est ce que..

-Il y a eut un problème. Je suis venu pour chercher du renfort.. des Anbu.. Kurenaï senseï m'a dit de rester ici…

-Hinata…. ?

-Je suis désolé.. je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.. durant la mission nous avons été séparés de Neji et sa cousine.. c'est ce qui a posé problème.. Des Hyuga ont été dépêché dans l'équipe qui est partit avec les Anbu.. Je suis désolé Sasuke..

-N'en parle pas à Naruto..

-.. ?

Sasuke ne donna pas plus d'explications à Tenten et partit en direction de la demeure Hyuga. Rendu à destination, il demanda à voir le père d'Hinata. Celui-ci absent ( enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent.. je parie qu'en fait il veut pas le voir.. )

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était arrivé à son appartement et avait entreprit de dîner.

Menu : ramen. Il était complètement exténué, son estomac rempli, il alla directement se coucher. Rêvant de son Neji.

Un rêve étrange, presque un cauchemar où Neji tenait Hinata ensanglantée dans ces bras, perdu dans une forêt d'arbres tous plus larges et grands les uns que les autres. Le brun était épuisé, ses jambes tremblaient, à bout de force. Il vit ses yeux se fermé, ses lèvres formèrent un mot muet que Naruto n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ; il prononçait son prénom.

A suivre !!

Neji : pourquoi je finirai comme ça ?

Naruto : Oui, c'est vrai ça !!

Sasuke : (serre Hinata contre lui) attendez là ! Elle est encore vivante au moins ??

Nana :

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke : elle fait peur


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : ben toujours les même !!

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 5

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, ses draps avaient été jetés sur le côté du lit, il était en sueur. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit, se dirigeant vers la maison de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne dormait pas, il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, s'arrêtait par moment, il avait essayé de trouver le sommeil mais n'avait put s'empêcher de se relever, pensant à Hinata. Il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il regarda l'heure : une heure du matin, qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit à cette heure-ci. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir un Naruto essoufflé semblant terrorisé.

-Naruto.. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Sasuke.. Ils sont.. partis où en .. mission …

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prends de venir me..

-J'ai fait un rêve.. ils étaient.. Hinata .. elle .. des arbres..

-Naruto ! Entre et reprend ton souffle.. Viens..

Lorsque Naruto avait prononcé le prénom d'Hinata avec un visage si inquiet et fatigué, Sasuke avait soudain eut peur. Il fit asseoir le blond dans le salon pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle.

-Sasuke.. Ils sont partit où.. c'était bien dans un village avec plein de grands arbres ?

-Euh.. oui, des séquoias et des camphriers je crois.. les gens de ce village sont spécialisés dans leur culture.. C'est leur patrimoine..

-J'ai rêvé.. Neji et Hinata, ils étaient perdus dans une grande forêt avec des arbres comme ça.. Sasuke.. Dis-moi qu'ils vont revenir.

-Naruto.. j'ai vu Tenten aujourd'hui…

Le visage de Naruto pris soudain une teinte encore plus pâle que la peau de Sasuke. Son regard était rempli de peur, il attendait la suite, il était venu chez le brun pour être rassuré mais l'effet inverse se produisait en ce moment même.

-C'est pas possible.. si Tenten est revenue, Neji serait venu me voir.. tu mens..

-Naruto. Ils ont eut un problème et ont été séparés d'Hinata et de Neji.. s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'à par être perdus.. ils allaient bien dans ton rêve..

-Sasuke… je….

Naruto se tut, son regard devint sombre, ses yeux fuirent ceux de Sasuke. Le brun resta muet. Il pris les épaules de Naruto et redressa son visage.

-Naruto.. Dis-moi !!

-Elle était dans les bras de Neji, inconsciente.. elle avait du sang sur elle..

Sasuke tomba lourdement au sol sur ses genoux, face à Naruto assis sur le canapé. Le blond continuait de parler, son inquiétude était finalement fondée.

-Il est tombé et. il a fermé les yeux, Hinata ne bougeait pas.. ils sont perdus et.. je…

-Naruto… il faut prévenir l'hokage !

Naruto regarda Sasuke, il s'était relevé, le blond pouvait voir ses yeux près à laisser couler des larmes salées. Mais Sasuke se retint, il partit dans l'entrée et tendis un manteau à Naruto.

-Prends ça, fait pas chaud dehors et t'as qu'un T-shirt, Neji m'en voudra si tu prends froid.

-Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Il est une heure du mat' ?!!

-On va réveiller Tsunade-sama.

-Qu.. ?

-Il faut prévenir l'équipe des Anbu qui sont partis.. On va se proposer.

La voix de Sasuke était ferme, il tenait à Hinata plus qu'à sa propre vie, Naruto pouvait très bien le comprendre, il ressentait la même chose pour Neji. Il attrapa le manteau que Sasuke lui tendait et pris le même air déterminé que lui.

-Oui mais tu peux toujours courir. C'est moi qui irais.

-Rêves !

-C'est déjà fait.

Dans la sombre nuit, au village de Konoha, on pouvait voir deux ombres courir dans les rues, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Naruto et Sasuke montèrent les escaliers extérieurs en vitesse et arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée des appartements de leur hokage.

Tsunade dormait tranquillement, elle fut réveillée par les bruits que faisaient les points de Sasuke et Naruto à l'unisson contre sa porte.

-Tu es sur que c'est nécessaire de faire autant de bruit juste pour la réveiller.

-Elle doit dormir comme une marmotte à cette heure-ci ! En plus si elle s'est saoulée comme à son habitude..

Naruto se rendit soudain compte que Sasuke avait arrêté de frapper et le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, voulant lui dire quelques choses. La porte semblait beaucoup moins dure. Naruto tourna son visage et s'aperçut qu'il tapait contre la poitrine de Tsunade qui lui lançait un regard très très noir.

-Quoi encore ? Je savais pas que les jeunes de votre génération étaient si chiant ma parole.. C'est toujours les même qui posent problèmes. Sasuke, je pensais pas qu..

-Excusez-nous Tsunade-sama. C'est à propos de l'équipe de Kurenaï. Naruto à fait un rêve très étrange. Il ne savait rien pourtant, tout coïncide.

Tsunade paru surprise par Sasuke. Le jeune homme paressait très pressé et voulait absolument qu'on l'écoute.

-Entrez.

Elle les laissa entrer et alluma la lumière. Ils parlèrent pendant environ un quart d'heure et par la suite, une nouvelle équipe d'Anbu partit. Au grand malheur de Naruto et Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas eut l'autorisation de les accompagner et durent rester au village.

-C'EST INJUSTE !! Si j'avais pas fait ce rêve !!

-Si tu en fait un autre Naruto ! On pourra plus facilement les trouver ! Donc tu restes là ! Ici on te perdra pas de vue !! En plus, imagine que Kyubi refasse des siennes ! Comment tu comptes..

-C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS !!

La porte claqua. Naruto venait de crier sur son hokage, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sasuke, jamais il n'aurait cru Naruto aussi colérique. Idiot oui, mais là, c'était autre chose.

Le brun salua Tsunade et partit raccompagner Naruto. Voulant être sur qu'il resterait chez lui. Lui aussi devait rester, lui aussi était frustrer, mais il n'en avait dit mot, même si cela se voyait sur son visage.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Naruto et Sasuke rentraient de mission, ils virent plusieurs ninjas allés et venir dans tous les sens aux abords du village. Le groupe de Kurenaï était rentré.

Naruto se stoppa pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, suivi de près par Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment. Des médecins couraient dans tous les sens, le groupe d'Anbu avait été pris dans une embuscade. Tenten était sur place et leur expliqua que le deuxième groupe partit les avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ils étaient tous rentrés et ne couraient plus de danger mais certains soins étaient pressés.

Naruto, lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'il est assimilé le tout, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et Neji ? Et Hinata ? Où sont-ils ? Ils vont bien ?

-Hinata est en soin intensif, Kurenaï senseï est à son chevet, elle dirigeait les opérations et à eut plus de chance que le reste des équipes.

-En soins.. intensifs ?

La voix de Sasuke était faible, il courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menait au dit étage. Naruto attendait la suite.

-Tenten ! Et Neji ? Où est-il ?

-Il est en salle de réveil mais on ne peut pas y aller, il faut attendre qu'il soit transféré dans une chambre. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je voulais aller à l'accueil pour me renseigner si on lui en avait attribué une.

-Je viens avec toi.

-O.K.

Naruto suivit Tenten dans les couloirs. Ils allèrent se renseigner puis se rendirent dans la chambre qu'on leur avait indiquée, attendant l'arrivée du brun.

Tenten était assise sur la chaise à disposition. Elle regardait Naruto parcourir la pièce.

-Neji m'a dit qu'il était avec toi.

-.. , Oui.

-Naruto… je voulais te remercier.

-… ?

-Kurenaï senseï m'a dit que la seconde équipe d'Anbu avait été envoyée par ce que tu avais prévenu Tsunade de certaines choses..

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est ceux qui les ont ramenés. J'ai rien fait à part m'endormir. C'est Sasuke qui a décidé d'aller prévenir Tsunade-bachan.

Naruto soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit réservé au malade. Il en avait assez d'attendre.

-Bon.. C'est quand qu'ils l'amènent ?!!..

-Sois patient.

-Oui mais bon..

La porte s'ouvrit, une infirmière accompagnait Neji dans un fauteuil. A la vue de son brun, Naruto se leva d'un bon et afficha son plus beau sourire.

-Neji !!! Tu te décides !! Toi aussi tu sais te faire désirer !!

-Naruto. Tu as retenu une phrase dite il y a plus d'une semaine !!!

Le brun rit doucement, heureux de pouvoir taquiner son blond. Une fois le fauteuil arrêté, il se leva et s'assit sur le lit en souriant à Tenten.

-Il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé en m'attendant ?

-Non, par contre, il bougeait dans tous les sens !! Une vraie girouette !

Petit rire discret. Naruto se trouvait juste à côté de son Neji. Il brûlait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais Tenten était juste là, à quelques pas, dans la même pièce, fixant le malade. Elle s'aperçut qu'une personne de trop se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Bon, je suis rassurée pour toi Neji, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Euh.. Je vais aller voir si Sasuke a trouvé Hinata.

Neji agrandi les yeux à l'énonciation du prénom de sa cousine.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Hinata ? Comment va t'elle ?

-Elle est entrée en soin intensif, les médecins la surveillent depuis votre retour. Je vais aller voir et je reviens après si tu veux.

Neji hocha la tête et Tenten sortie. Naruto baissa les yeux sur Neji ; il était inquiet pour sa cousine.

-Je suis censé la protéger.. et elle se retrouve en soin intensif alors que moi, je n'ai que quelques blessures peu profondes…

-Elle va s'en sortirent.

-J'espère…

-Pousse un peu, je veux de la place !

Naruto voulut changer de sujet pour faire oublier au brun son sentiment de culpabilité. Il le poussa un peu et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, l'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais..

-Imagine si j'avais vraiment été absent pendant un mois !!

-Oui, mais là, j'ai su que tu étais en danger…

-Je suis toujours en danger, peut-être même plus avec toi !

-Héé !

Naruto pris la mouche et frappa légèrement Neji sur le crâne comme pour le punir. Celui-ci rit doucement et se resserra contre le corps de Naruto.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Je sais, je t'ai rendu dépendant de moi et de mon corps.

-Non.. juste de ton corps.

-Maiieuuh !! Tu vas arrêter oui ! De toute façon.. tu ne l'as pas vu totalement !

Naruto afficha un grand sourire. Il se pencha sur le visage de Neji qui le regardait et l'embrassa tendrement. Il recula son visage et ressortit son sourire ravi.

-Alala, ça m'a manqué !! Dire que le dernier que j'ai eu de toi c'est Sasuke qui me l'a fait ! Et en plus c'était qu'un bisou..

-Tu aurais préféré que je lui fasse transmettre un vrai baiser ?

-Euh.. non, ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'ailleurs. Sinon tout le monde saura que tu embrasses comme un dieu.

-Merci.

Neji parut fier et à la fois peu étonné que Naruto dise ça de lui ; ce qui amusa le blond, reprenant les lèvres de Neji qui se redressa un peu plus, voulant mieux le goûter et profiter d'un baiser des plus suaves. Leur langue s'entremêlaient l'une l'autre en de douces caresses humides qui leur procuraient chacun un immense plaisir. Avoir été séparé pendant plus d'une semaine les avaient rapproché, de plus, l'inquiétude de Naruto envers le brun lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait une main posée dans le cou de Neji et mêlait ses doigts à la douceur de ses longs cheveux lisses.

Leur baiser rompu, Neji émit un rire discret.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-La dernière fois, c'était toi le malade.

-Arrête de penser au lieu où on est. Je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En disant cela, Naruto avait repoussé délicatement Neji en arrière, le faisant s'appuyer sur l'oreiller et s'allongea juste au bord du lit, à côté de son petit ami.

-C'est censé être un lit une place Naruto !!

-Eh bien tant pis, il devra nous supporter tous les deux.

Naruto glissa une main sous la couverture de Neji et la remonta sous son T-shirt, hérissant la peau imberbe du brun qui soupira d'aise. Naruto avança son visage vers celui de Neji mais il furent stoppés par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un Lee toujours aussi énergique et un Gaï souriant et plein d'entrain.

-SALUT NEJI !!

Les deux jeunes hommes, pris sur le fait, s'immobilisèrent durant quelques secondes, Naruto retira sa main de sous le drap, et, ayant fait un mouvement brusque, se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Gaï senseï, je crois que nous sommes arrivés au mauvais moment…

-Oui Lee, tu as raison ! Retirons-nous discrètement !

-Non ! C'est bon, venez ! Entrez !

Neji les avait empêché de partir, leur faisant signe de s'approcher. Naruto se releva en bougonnant.

-De toute façon.. l'ambiance est cassée maintenant alors..

-Sache être patient Naruto…

Neji pris l'épaule du blond et le fit se pencher sur lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

-On aura tout notre temps une fois que je serai sortit.

A ces mots, Naruto se sentit rougir. Il se redressa en fuyant les regards interrogateurs de Lee et Gaï. De plus, Neji, en lui parlant, en avait profité pour lui mordiller discrètement l'oreille ce qui avait provoqué chez lui un petit hoquet de surprise. Neji fut amusé de la gêne du blond et tourna son regard vers son coéquipier.

-Je pensais voir Gaï-senseï mais pas toi Lee !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Moi aussi, je me suis inquiété pour toi !

Les visiteurs s'installèrent, la gêne d'avoir surpris Naruto, une main sous le drap qui recouvrait Neji avait disparu et il parlèrent pendant un long moment. Naruto remarqua une certaine réserve à sourire de la part de Neji, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Il se pencha sur lui et demanda à son l'oreille.

-Quelque chose qui va pas ?

Neji tourna son visage, surpris. Il baissa les yeux et dit tout bas à Naruto qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Tenten. Gaï et Lee discutaient tous les deux et ne le remarquèrent pas. Lorsqu'il pensèrent à insérer Neji dans la conversation, Naruto s'était dirigé vers la porte de la chambre et sortait pour voir où en étaient les médecins avec Hinata.

Il se rendit dans la section des soins intensifs et chercha Sasuke ou Tenten des yeux. Il les trouva dans un couloir, le brun se tenait le visage dans ses deux mains ; Tenten était accroupie devant lui, une main sur son dos.

Que.. ? Sasuke ?

Naruto avança au pas de course, voulant savoir au plus vite ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke dans cet état.

-Sasuke ? Tenten ? Que…

Naruto stoppa ses mots, il venait de remarquer des larmes silencieuses sur les joues de Sasuke. Tenten l'avait vu arriver et s'était redressée, laissant Sasuke reprendre son calme.

-Son état a soudainement empiré.. Les médecins sont avec elle depuis une heure maintenant..

-Elle a perdu trop de sang avant que l'unité d'Anbu la ramène.. si Neji n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit d'arrêter l'hémorragie.. elle serait déjà mor.. mon dieu, il faut qu'elle s'en sorte !!

Sasuke ne put se retenir plus, le son de ses pleurs résonnèrent dans le couloir, il se tenait lui-même pour ne pas tomber de la chaise où il était assis.

Jamais Naruto n'avait vu Sasuke comme ça. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de celle de son coéquipier et mis un bras autour de son corps. Tenten, désemparée, le regardait faire. Elle vit alors un médecin arriver dans leur direction et courut jusqu'à lui.

Naruto remarqua ce qui se passait, Sasuke s'était redressé et attendait le retour de Tenten pour savoir. Naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil et il se dit que, sûrement, Neji avait éprouvé la même chose lorsque lui aussi, il avait passé neuves heures dans les mains des médecins de l'hôpital.

La jeune fille revint. Sasuke se leva, implorant Tenten du regard de lui dire une bonne nouvelle.

A suivre !!

Sasuke : Dis ? Elle va bien Hinata ?

Hinata : Je suis quand même pas morte ?

Tenten : moi je sais si tu vas bien !!

Neji : Naruto, me laisse pas tout seul trop longtemps avec Lee et Gaï !!

Naruto : bah oui mais faut bien que je me tienne au courant pour Hinata !! t'as qu'à demander à Nana de me refaire descendre de deux étages !!

Hinata : et de me laisser en vie par la même occasion.

Nana , héhé, j'aime bien ces fins à suivre ! Je les torture à petit feu !!

Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, ….. : oula... ça devient dangereux..


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

Note : y'a du **lemon** là !! et pis les chap deviennent plus long à partir d'ici.

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 6

-Elle va s'en sortir.

Sasuke se sentit respirer, il mis une main sur son cœur et sourit, soulagé. Il rit doucement, rassuré. ( c'est les nerfs qui lâchent )

Naruto se leva à son tour et repassa son bras autour des épaules du brun.

-Tu vois, fallait pas s'inquiéter ! Elle est pas du genre à nous laisser comme ça !

-Merci..

Tenten pris Sasuke par le bras et le mena au médecin. Naruto les laissa, expliquant à Tenten qu'il allait prévenir Neji. Il se rendit deux étages plus bas, dans la chambre du brun. Lorsqu'il entra, Neji était allongé sur son lit, la pièce était vide et la fenêtre fermée. Le brun se reposait tranquillement. Il entendit Naruto entrer et voulut se redresser, mais le blond lui fit signe de rester comme il était, un sourire rassurant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Elle va s'en sortir.

-Je me suis inquiété ! Tu ne revenais pas, j'ai commencé à m'imaginer des choses..

-Elle était au bloc avec des médecins, quand je suis arrivé, elle y était depuis une heure. Tu n'imagines pas l'état de Sasuke.. ça m'a fait de la peine de le voir comme ça…

Neji s'était redressé en entendant que sa cousine avait passé une heure au bloc. Naruto semblait calme, c'est ce qui l'empêcha de se sentir mal, mais il ne pouvait se retenir de se sentir coupable et ça, Naruto l'avait bien vu.

-D'après Sasuke, enfin sûrement les médecins. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé. Elle ne serait plus parmi nous si tu n'avais pas arrêté l'hémorragie.

-D'accord.. en tout cas .. elle va bien ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu.. mais d'après le visage du médecin, elle va bien.

Naruto sourit à Neji qui se voulut rassurer. Puis, il tapota sur le lit, juste au bord.

-Tu veux revenir à côté de moi ?

-Non Neji.. Faut que tu te repose pour récupérer vite et complètement.

-.. ?

Neji fut surpris du soudain sérieux de Naruto. Le blond le remarqua et s'avança vers lui.

-Je veux que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités pour pouvoir t'épuiser totalement une fois sortit.

Naruto sourit et se recula, il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et fit un signe à Neji, repartant chez lui. Le brun avait bien réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose durant sa visite à la section des soins intensifs. Il se persuada que non, et se dit qu'après tout, peut-être que Naruto savait finalement contenir ses envies.

La nuit s'était installée dans le ciel du village de Konoha quand Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez eux. Le brun avait réussi à voir sa petite amie. Hinata allait à présent beaucoup mieux mais elle devait rester encore un certain temps en observation. Neji lui, devait sortir à la fin de la semaine soit dans trois jours ; le samedi soir pour pouvoir avoir son dimanche de libre chez lui. ( donc si je comprends bien ce que j'ai écrit on est le mercredi soir. ) Tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, Naruto venait voir Neji après avoir fait ses missions. Il avait réservé son dimanche pour rester avec lui et était impatient de le voir enfin dans un autre cadre que celui de l'hôpital.

En début d'après midi, le samedi, Kakashi-senseï laissa ses élèves en décrétant que les missions du jour étaient finies, ces temps-ci, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire ; c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Naruto avait réussi à prendre un jour libre.

-Naruto ? Tu vas voir Neji ?

-Oui ! Je vais l'aider à rentrer chez lui ce soir, alors je vais passer le reste de l'après midi avec lui. Tu viens aussi ?

-Je dois passer chez Hinata avant, son père veut me voir.

-Aïe !

-Non, c'est plutôt une bonne chose ! Enfin j'espère…

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il réfléchissait au pourquoi de la chose. (et non du comment )

-Il va jouer les pères inquiets pour l'avenir de sa fille et te sermonner sur le fait que vous êtes jeune ou alors qu'il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités …

Naruto déblatérait des idées au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui venaient, tout sourire à l'idée de rendre soucieux Sasuke qui l'écoutait en imaginant à chaque fois ce qui pourrait se passer.

Subitement Naruto s'immobilisa. Il fixa Sasuke.

-Au fait, vous êtes allé jusqu'où avec Hinata ?

Sasuke devint rouge subitement, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à répondre à ce genre de questions et la façon dont Naruto l'avait posé ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Jusqu'au lac abruti !

-Mais non Sasuke ! Tu m'as pas compris.

-BIEN SUR… que si..

Sasuke s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à crier, avait repris in-extrémis son calme pour ne pas atomiser le blond toujours trop curieux à son goût.

-Naruto, ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous l'avez fait ? Quand ça ? Avant qu'ils partent en mission ?

-Naruto ! J'ai jamais dit qu'on l'avait fait ! Alors arrête tes questions stupides !!

-Olala.. T'es pas marrant… c'est juste une question comme ça..

Naruto croisa ses bras devant lui, tournant la tête et voulant montrer qu'il boudait. Sasuke soupira, blasé.

-Naruto.. Comme si toi, tu allais me dire jusqu'ou ça a été avec Neji… Franchement tu….

-Ben on l'a pas encore fait, mais c'est pas loin.

Sasuke se stoppa littéralement sur place. Rouge de gêne. Il se retourna pour crier sur Naruto qui le regarda, interrogateur.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me le dire ! BAKA !! Maintenant je vais mal dormir pendant au moins une semaine ! BAKA !!!

-Me traite pas de Baka, BAKA ! J'ai presque rien dit ! Encore si je te disais toutes les caresses qu'on partage, là je veux bien que.. Sasuke ?

Sasuke s'était appuyé sur le mur, le visage soudainement pâle, Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'entendit parler.

-Arrëte ! Je vais plus pouvoir regarder Neji en face si tu me donnes des détails…

Naruto se recula, mis une main devant sa bouche et éclata de rire. Sasuke se redressa, étonné. Il fronça des sourcils et éclata de rire lui aussi. Il fit tout de même promettre à Naruto de ne rien lui dire de ses nuits torrides à venir.

Ils se séparèrent au coin d'une rue. Sasuke partit en direction de la demeure Hyuga, peu rassuré mais déterminé. Naruto, lui, se rendait à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Neji, le brun était debout près de la fenêtre, il prenait l'air.

-Neji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?! Rallonge-toi.

-Naruto, je m'en vais ce soir, je tiens debout ! Ca y est, je suis remis !

-Si tu étais remis, tu pourrais repartir sur-le-champ !

-C'est la même chose.

Naruto s'avança et posa son sac. Il pris Neji dans ses bras et le souleva de terre pour ensuite aller le poser sur son lit.

-Naruto.. je vais bien. Je suis pas en sucre !

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas et s'assit à côté de lui, sur la chaise. Il n'avait pas essayé de se rasseoir sur le lit ou même de le caresser depuis le mercredi soir où il était partit prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata. Neji en avait plus qu'assez de cette réserve et ne put se retenir.

-Naruto, qu'est ce que t'as depuis mercredi. T'es plus toi-même avec moi. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas que Neji s'en rendrait compte, il avait tenu bon et pourtant, le brun lui faisait la remarque. Il baissa les yeux et commença à se triturer les doigts.

-Je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

-….

-…..

Neji lançait un regard noir à Naruto. Comme pour le faire réagir, il posa sa main sur celle du blond qui sursauta et qui leva sa deuxième main avant de la reposer sur son propre genou en souriant au brun.

-Naruto, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu étais toi-même.

-J'ai pas le droit d'être inquiet ?

-C'est pas de l'inquiétude..

Neji voulut continuer mais ne sut quoi dire.

-Quand j'ai vu Sasuke mercredi, quand il attendait Hinata. Je me suis imaginé à sa place.. en train de me demander si tu allais bien, si j'allais te revoir… je savais que tu étais deux étages plus bas…. Que tu étais vivant.. que je venais juste de t'embrasser, de toucher ta peau mais.. j'ai eu peur que si …

-Mais Naruto, tu ne savais pas où j'étais quand tu as attendu que l'équipe des Anbu revienne, tu m'as même vu épuisé dans ton rêve.. tu m'as dit que tu me croyais mort ?!!

-C'est pas pareil. Là, tu es avec moi, à l'hôpital.. j'ai l'impression que si je te touche, je vais te faire mal, ou même rouvrir tes blessures.. je sais pas moi.. ça peut arriver !!!

Neji compris soudain ce qui arrivait à Naruto. Il s'assit correctement sur le lit et alla mettre son bras autour du cou de Naruto, l'attirant à lui. Le blond voulut le repousser mais Neji l'obligea à se blottir contre lui, mettant la force qu'il fallait dans son geste, montrant à Naruto qu'il était en très bonne santé.

-Mais je vais bien tu vois ! Je n'ai plus aucune blessure, même pas un bleu !!. Je comprends que tu puisses t'inquiéter mais, ne changes pas ta façon d'être à cause de moi.

Neji resserra son étreinte et sentit Naruto poser son bras autour de son torse, agrippant son T-shirt de ses doigts tremblant.

-Mais j'ai peur pour toi moi..

Les mots du blond étaient comme étranglés dans sa gorge, Neji se recula et sourit à Naruto, gêné de s'être fait découvert par le brun.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Ah si ! J'ai pas eu un réel baiser à la Naruto depuis trois jours ! Je suis frustré !!

En disant ces mots, Neji se pencha sur le visage de Naruto. Le blond venait de poser une main derrière la nuque de Neji et l'amenait à lui. Ils sentirent leur souffle se mélanger et doucement, comme pour faire durer le moment, s'embrassèrent au ralentit.

Un baiser, puis deux, puis trois ; dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse, le bruit de leurs lèvres se touchant, se capturant l'une l'autre, résonnait contre les murs. Puis s'ajoutèrent des soupirs. Naruto s'était enfin assit sur le bord du lit et caressait d'une main la peau de Neji sous ses vêtements. Ce dernier profitait de la douceur de ses doigts contre lui, de ses frôlements sensuels qui lui procuraient du plaisir, de la chaleur attendue depuis longtemps. Il se délectait de ses baisers mouillés. Naruto s'était emparé de son cou et lui suçait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il désirait. Puis il se redressa un peu sur le lit et mordilla le haut de l'oreille de Neji qui poussa un petit gémissement. Naruto sourit à travers ses baisers, il entendit Neji lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué.

Naruto se sentit encore plus apprécié et recommença à taquiner l'oreille de Neji qui se resserra contre lui, puis il passa son autre main sous sa veste, sentant de ses doigts, des cicatrices.

-Tu me le diras si je te fais mal ?

-Ba-ka !! Continue, ça fait plus de bien que de mal…

Neji engouffra son visage dans le cou de Naruto et descendit au fur et à mesure ses lèvres, repoussant le col de sa veste vers le bas, finissant par la déboutonner. Posant sa bouche sur la clavicule du blond puis sur le haut de son torse. Naruto frémissait, lui aussi commençait à soupirer de bien-être. La langue de Neji parcourait sa peau, traçant un chemin humide repris par ses doigts, faisant trembler Naruto. La tête du blond et même son corps étaient rejeté en arrière, ses bras le maintenaient à présent sur le lit, agrippant le drap blanc se froissant sous le corps de Neji.

La voix de Naruto se fit soudain plus sonore, il essayait d'étrangler dans sa gorge des soupirs de plus en plus fort mais la langue de Neji qui s'insinuait au creux de chacun des muscles de son torse l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le volume sonore et le lieu où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Il sentit une des mains de Neji se diriger vers le bas de son corps. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à déboutonner le pantalon de Naruto mais un bruit derrière la porte les alerta, Naruto se redressa et se mis de dos à l'entrée, prenant le temps de se rhabiller. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête émergea de l'embrasure. Lee, plus timide qu'il y a quelques jours regarda à l'intérieur.

-Je dérange pas ?

« je dérange pas » !! Il en a de bonnes lui.. Naruto bougonnait intérieurement en reboutonnant sa chemise puis il se retourna, voyant Neji lui sourire et tourner son visage vers l'arrivant.

-Viens entre.

Lee, soulagé de ne pas les interrompre ( enfin c'est ce qu'il croit ) ouvrit plus largement la porte et se dirigea vers le brun.

-Alors ? Près pour la sortie ? Je suis venu me proposer pour donner de l'aide mais j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà une escorte.

-Tu sais.. j'ai juste quelques affaires à bouger, même sans Naruto ni toi, j'aurai put partir.

Naruto regarda Neji, surpris et vexé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Neji le vit bien et afficha un sourire désolé. Le blond fit la moue mais ne se fâcha pas. Après tout, c'était plutôt vrai ce qu'il venait de dire.

Soudain, Lee fixa Naruto, plissant les yeux comme pour mieux voir. Naruto le remarqua et questionna du regard le brun qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lee ?

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au cou Naruto ?

-Hein ?

Naruto, surpris, porta sa main à son coup et lança un regard noir à Neji qui détourna l'attention de Lee.

-Gaï senseï n'est pas avec toi ?

Lee se retourna et oublia rapidement ce qu'il venait de voir pour répondre à la question de Neji.

-Il est allé voir Hinata. Kurenaï senseï est en mission donc il a pris sa place pour venir la voir de temps en temps. Je vais monter moi aussi tout à l'heure, elle est juste un étage au-dessus c'est ça ?

-Oui, depuis jeudi matin.

-Naruto ? On pourra monter la voir avant de partir ?

Naruto sourit à Neji.

-Je m'attendais pas à autre chose !!!

-Ben si vous voulez, on y va maintenant !! J'ai vu Sasuke en arrivant ici, il montait la voir. D'ailleurs il avait l'air tout content.. je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé…

Lee se mit un doigt sur la bouche, repensant à la tête que Sasuke avait lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans les escaliers.

-Il est allé voir le père d'Hinata avant de venir.

Sur ces mots, Neji se redressa d'un bon, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était face à Naruto, voulant réentendre ce que venait de dire le blond.

-Mon oncle ?

-Oui Neji, si Hinata est ta cousine, son père c'est ton oncle.

-Mais elle est trop jeune !

-Quoi ?

Naruto n'eut pas de réponse, Neji était déjà sortit de la chambre. Il le poursuivit dans l'hôpital, laissant Lee seul dans la pièce. Le brun prit le sac de Naruto et celui de Neji puis sortit, prévenant une infirmière au passage de la chambre à présent vide.

Puis il monta les rejoindre, près à leur balancé leur sac respectif en pleine figure. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage où se trouvait Hinata, on pouvait entendre Naruto féliciter Sasuke. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et vit Neji amer et Naruto heureux, un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Lee ! Sasuke est fiancé à Hinata !!! C'est pour ça que le père d'Hinata voulait le voir !! Il voulait le mettre au courant parce-qu'Hinata était trop timide pour lui demander et aussi lui donner son accord !

Eclat de voix dans l'hôpital. Deux Naruto ? Non, juste Lee qui explose de joie à son tour. Prenant Sasuke dans ses bras en le félicitant. Neji était en retrait, muet, les bras croisés devant lui.

-16 ans.. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune.. Je ne pensais pas mon oncle aussi inconscient.

-Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! C'est super au contraire !! Tu te rends compte ! tu vas avoir Sasuke comme beau-frère !!

Courte pause de visages perplexes. Soudain, Naruto réalise.

-Hé mais attends un peu…. Ça veut dire que d'une certaine manière.. ça sera le mien aussi ?

De nouveau : courte pause un peu plus longue de visages perplexes. Neji sourit, amusé par la réaction de Naruto.

Après quelques minutes d'assimilation et d'autres félicitations, même de la part de Neji qui se décida à prendre la nouvelle du bon côté, ils se décidèrent à entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sans bruit, il entourèrent le lit où se trouvait allongée Hinata qui leur souriait.

-Neji nii-san ! Tu es venu me voir! Tu vas mieux ? On m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?!!

-Du calme Hinata !! On croirait voir Naruto !

-Neji ! Je te signale que je suis là !

Hinata rit doucement, rassurant Neji par la même occasion. Son cousin était heureux de la voir et il ne put le cacher. Lee repartit quelques minutes plus tard, interpeller par Gaï qui l'appelait du couloir. Les trois autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps et lorsque enfin Naruto et Neji se décidèrent à les laisser seul, Sasuke n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure à passer avec Hinata, ne pouvant pas déroger à la règle des horaires de visite.

-Pas trop fatiguée ? Naruto peut être saoulant parfois.

-Non, je vais bien. Il est vivant, c'est l'ennuie qui fatigue le plus.

-Désolé de ne pas être un bavard invétéré..

-Idiot, Tu m'es plus bénéfique que Naruto !

-Je sais, je voulais t'embêter. J'ai hâte à ce que tu sortes !! Encore deux semaines à attendre..

Sasuke fit une moue triste, voulant faire rire Hinata par sa grimace, ce qui ne manqua pas ; le faisant sourire en même temps. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et prévint Sasuke qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à devoir partir. ( en gros faut qu'il parte quoi.. ) Elle les laissa et Sasuke se leva de sa chaise pour déposer un baiser d'au revoir sur les lèvres d'Hinata qui passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun.

-Reste encore un peu…

Hinata resserra son étreinte et son fiancé se pencha encore plus sur elle, la laissant respirer son odeur.

-Je reviens demain en début de matinée. On n'a pas beaucoup de mission en ce moment, peut être que je pourrais rester un peu plus.

-J'espère, je croise les doigts.

Hinata relâcha sa prise et Sasuke se redressa, il embrassa encore une fois la jeune fille et partit à contre cœur.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto raccompagnait Neji chez lui. Ils avaient récupéré leur sac et Naruto espérait bien passer la nuit chez le brun. ( le calculateur !! )

-Naruto.. Tu pousses pas de grandes exclamations quand tu arrives chez moi, d'accord !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai déjà vu où tu habitais !!

-Tu as vu la façade.. C'est la maison où je vivais avec mes parents.. La famille à bien voulut que j'y reste seul, elle est plutôt grande et je te connais, donc retiens-toi juste un peu.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste moi-même ?

-Oui mais là..

Arrivé devant chez lui, Neji regarda le blond, inquiet ; il pris ses clés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il attendit que Naruto soit rentrer et d'avoir fermé la porte pour allumer la lumière, laissant un grand « oouuuuaaaahhh » sortir de la gorge de Naruto.

-Bon, je crois qu'en fait, je vais m'en sortir tout seul.

Neji fit mine de rouvrir la porte mais Naruto se dressa entre lui et la sortie.

-Je me retiendrais !!

Neji sourit, il déposa ses clés sur la table de l'entrée, et fit visiter sa maison à Naruto qui ne put se retenir réellement. La maison était immense, les pièces se succédaient mais chacune était plus belle que les autres. La décoration pourtant très simple, la demeure de Neji était magnifique de l'extérieur comme il l'avait déjà constaté depuis longtemps, comme de l'intérieur. Une fois le tour fait, Naruto et Neji s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Neji ! Comment t'arrives à entretenir tout ça ??!

-C'est pas si grand que ça.. c'est surtout les baies vitrées qui agrandissent les pièces.

-Bah quand même.. c'est immense !! C'est beau et classe ! Mais c'est immense. J'ai même pas encore tout vu !!

-Hein ? Bah si t'as tout vu !!

Naruto afficha un sourire pervers et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Neji qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du brun.

-Menteur !! Tu m'as pas montré où tu dormais que je sache !?

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait..

-Faut bien que je sache dans quelle pièce je vais dormir !

-Y'a des…aa.. chambres d'amis..

Neji poussa un soupir, Naruto s'était emparé de son oreille. ( décidément. il est accro à cette oreille !! ) Il se recula, montrant un sourire ravi.

-Du moment que tu dormes avec moi.. enfin. dormir c'est un bien grand mot !

-Naruto.. !! Tu vas arrêter de me tenter comme ça ?!!

-Attends que je réfléchisse…

Naruto mit un doigt sur son menton et leva les yeux au ciel, imitant un air pensif. Il se pencha sur le visage de Neji et pris possession de sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant goulûment. Il recula, voyant un Neji ayant fermé les yeux, appréciant l'instant et alla murmurer à son oreille.

-Non.

Il plaça alors ses mains sous le T-shirt de Neji et l'en débarrassa, découvrant vraiment, pour la première fois, et avec plaisir le torse de Neji. Une peau pâle, sans défaut, des muscles finements musclés. Neji sourit et embrassa Naruto tout en déboutonnant sa veste à son tour, parcourant par la suite son corps de ses mains.

Leur bouche s'ouvraient, se refermaient l'une sur l'autre, leur langue se frôlaient, désirant savoir lequel des deux succomberait le premier à venir prendre possession de la cavité de l'autre. Ce fut Neji qui ne put résister, il mis une main derrière la tête de Naruto, la pressant contre la sienne, engouffrant avec envie sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto. ( qui l'eut cru ! c'est lui le plus impatient des deux en fait !! oulala Neji !! )

Il s'empara des fesses de Naruto et le souleva, se mettant debout. Naruto ne remarqua même pas que Neji s'était levé ; il continuait à l'embrasser et à profiter de la sensation de ses mains sur ses fesses rondes.

Le brun déposa Naruto sur le canapé et s'assit par terre, en face de lui. Il déboutonna le pantalon de Naruto qui le regardait faire. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et alla embrasser Naruto qui soupira d'aise en sentant les doigts du brun prendre possession de son membre durci par les premières caresses. Neji éloigna son visage de celui de Naruto et alla déposer quelques baisers sur le bas ventre du blond qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, cambrant son dos par la même occasion. Il sentait les lèvres de Neji s'approcher lentement mais sûrement de sa virilité gonflée par le plaisir. Naruto poussait des gémissements excitant le brun qui léchait à présent le bout du membre de Naruto.

Le blond était perdu dans un abîme de plaisir. Il étrangla un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Neji s'enrouler autour de lui et apposer des caresses humides de plus en plus lentes.

Il posa une main sur le crâne du brun, massant sa tête tout en mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux. Il se cambra de nouveau quand Neji le prit en bouche, poussant un râle de délectation.

Soupirant, appelant son amant entre deux gémissements, Naruto enfonçait ses ongles dans les coussins du canapé qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. La bouche de Neji allait et venait le long de son membre au garde à vous, s'arrêtant parfois sur le bout sur lequel il déposait de petits baisers avant de le lécher suavement.

Naruto ne put tenir encore longtemps et dans un dernier retour, il se déversa dans la bouche de Neji qui avala le tout.

Puis ce dernier se releva et se pencha sur Naruto, l'embrassant tendrement, partageant sa semence avec lui. Il recula son visage et appuya ses bras sur le dossier du canapé, interdisant à Naruto de bouger. Il prit sa voix la plus sensuelle possible, étonnant Naruto qui l'entendait pour la première fois dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer ma chambre..

Le blond sourit et suivit Neji qui venait de le relever, prenant sa main et l'attirant à lui avant de l'embrasser et de le mener à l'étage.

Naruto entra dans une pièce sombre, le soir était bien là et les rideaux ouverts ne donnait que sur quelques étoiles que les nuages ne cachaient pas encore ; il allait pleuvoir, s'était maintenant certain. La chaleur de la journée allait laisser place à l'orage. La chambre de Neji était d'une simplicité criante, une armoire, un bureau rangé et un lit à côté duquel un petit meuble bas faisait office de table de chevet. Aucune photo, aucun vêtement qui traînait par terre, rien qui aurait laissé deviner que quelqu'un vivait réellement dedans.

-C'est vraiment ta chambre ?

-Je ne suis dedans que pour dormir ou prendre des affaires, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si vide.

-Tu comptes dormir ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse…

Neji imita les gestes que le blond avait fait un moment auparavant ; le fit s'asseoir au bord du lit et se pencha sur lui.

-Non.

Naruto glissa plus haut sur les draps qui se froissèrent sous son passage et s'allongea de tout son long, dominé par Neji, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il redressa son visage et embrassa le brun, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'aller batailler avec celle de Neji. Celui-ci s'allongea sur le blond, collant son torse contre son amant, portant sa main à son propre pantalon afin de se déshabiller complètement. Naruto pris le bras du brun et le fit se redresser.

-Attends, je vais le faire.

De ses mains agiles, le blond enleva tous les vêtements de Neji et ceux lui restant ; ce retrouvant ainsi tous les deux totalement nus. Naruto s'étendit, laissant le brun se coucher sur lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentait sa peau se frotter en un doux son contre celle de Neji. Il replia ses jambes, les ramenant vers lui, laissant Neji s'asseoir entre elles deux.

Il passa ses bras autour du torse du brun qui s'était redressé, imitant son geste. Il fit glisser sa langue dans son cou puis sur son épaule, réitérant le même chemin dans le sens inverse en déposant de longs baisers mouillés jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla, sachant à quel point le brun ne pouvait pas y résister. Il lui souffla quelques mots, un « prends-moi » qui fit rougir Neji mais qui ne l'empêcha pas d'obéir.

Naruto sentit la main de Neji se diriger entre ses cuisses, le brun avait pris ses doigts dans sa bouche, il s'apprêtait réellement à le prendre. Il inséra tout d'abord un doigt qu'il ondula, faisant frémir Naruto.

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif qui se perdit parmi le son des gouttes d'eau commençant à taper contre les carreaux d'une fenêtre. Puis un deuxième doigt dit son entrée, puis un troisième, arrachant un soupir de la gorge de Naruto. Le blond se resserra contre Neji, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il sentit ses doigts allés et venir en lui, sa bouche dans son cou. Le brun léchait, mordillait la gorge de Naruto qui vibrait sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il eut jugé que le blond était assez préparé, il retira sa main puis le plaça dans le dos du blond, faisant frotter suavement leur membre tendu l'un contre l'autre.

Naruto se grisait de la sensation de bien être qui l'envahissait, s'immiscent dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Neji pris ses fesses de ses deux mains, le souleva, puis entra en lui, provoquant une plainte que le tonnerre couvera en un grondement.

Naruto avait les bras posés dans le dos de Neji et s'agrippait de ses doigts tremblant. Puis Neji s'enfonça totalement en lui, poussant un râle de plaisir, entendant un cri aigu, étranglé dans la gorge de Naruto. Le blond haletait, la chaleur de Neji contre lui, en lui, le faisait se perdre dans un abîme de sublimité. Dehors, l'orage grondait comme pour étouffer les cris de jouissance de Naruto. Neji l'écoutait, retenant les siens dans sa gorge. Serrant ses mâchoires pour ne pas hurler son plaisir.

Le blond le voyant bien, se pencha, l'embrassa tendrement, passant sa langue autour de celle du brun qui sentait les déhanchements du blond sur lui. Les lèvres du blond quittèrent celles de Neji, puis parcoururent ses joues, son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, prenant son lobe en bouche, Neji commençait à ressentir quelques difficultés pour rester silencieux. Et puis, Naruto mordilla le haut de son oreille.

Voilà, c'était fini, Neji ne se retenait plus. Il souleva Naruto et l'étendit de tout son long. Le blond, surpris, lâcha Neji et retomba lourdement sur le dos. Puis il sentit les mains du brun prendre ses genoux et les écarter avant de reprendre possession de son intimité en ou coup de rein faisant crier Naruto qui ne put reprendre son souffle, emporté dans un fougueux baiser du brun.

Le blond mis une main dans le dos de Neji, l'autre agrippait le drap froissé par les mouvements du brun sur son corps qui se cambrait, se frottant contre sa peau. Naruto appelait, murmurait le nom de son amant, le suppliant. Neji sortait et entrait en lui ; allant plus ou moins vite selon son bon plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentait trembler sous lui le blond, il ralentissait, s'amusait au travers des plaintes du blond.

Leurs corps s'enlaçaient sous le son de leurs soupirs transformés parfois en cri de jouissance et de l'orage qui tonnait toujours plus fort comme s'il voulait couvrir tous ces gémissements.

Neji sentait le membre de Naruto, tendu, gonflé contre son ventre. Une insidieuse caresse lui procurant une sensation d'appartenance, le comblant de plaisir. Les muscles de Naruto se contractèrent, ne pouvant plus tenir, son fluide se déversa sur son torse et celui de Neji qui fut lui aussi emporté dans un plaisir inavouable. Il poussa un soupir sensuel étouffé par un baiser de Naruto qui venait de souder ses lèvres aux siennes. Neji glissa sur le côté, essoufflé, reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Son bras sur le ventre de Naruto.

-Ouaah !! … Neji !.. Me dis pas que c'est ta première fois !!

Neji sourit et vint embrasser le cou du blond, continuant ses baisers en écoutant parler son amant.

-T'es un Dieu !! Ouah !! Tu embrasses pas seulement bien !.. Tu…

-Naruto..

Soudain le blond soupira, le coupant dans ses exclamations, Neji venait de le frôler à un endroit précis ; juste au-dessus de la naissance de sa cuisse. Puis le brun recommença, faisant se tordre Naruto.

-Neji..

Neji repassa une troisième fois, touchant à peine l'endroit, il sourit et se pencha sur le visage du blond.

-J'en ai profité pour repérer quelques-uns de tes points faibles. Tu réagis à chaque fois … que je te caresse… là !

-aaa….

Au même moment, le brun avait reposé une quatrième fois son doigt, Naruto se colla alors à lui, l'obligeant à le prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas tomber par terre. Ces deux mains posées sur son dos.

La semence de Naruto sur leur torse s'étalait. Neji se recula et se leva du lit.

-Tu vas où ?

-Prendre une douche.

-Je peux venir ?

-… ?

Neji se tourna, surpris par l'énergie du blond. Les yeux grands ouverts, immobile, nu, en plein milieu de la chambre sou le regard scrutateur du blond qui affichait un sourire aussi grand qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

-C'est bête… J'ai pas d'appareil photo..

-Que… ?

Le blond trouvait son amant de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait.

Neji, un jeune homme de bientôt 18 ans ; des jambes fines, musclées ; tout comme le reste de son corps harmonieusement fait. Des épaules larges mais pas trop, très bien proportionnées avec son torse. Un cou qu'on avait en vie d'explorer jusqu'à s'y perdre, un visage paressant froid au premier abord mais en réalité si doux et calme.

En bref pensa Naruto, un superbe brun aux fesses plus que tentantes et au regard hypnotique. en plus, des cheveux longs et lisses.. tout pour plaire !…

-Je t'assure Neji ! T'es un pur canon de beauté !! Faudra que tu me laisse faire quelques prises de vue sur ton corps d'Apollon.

Naruto leva les bras en avant, ferma un œil et joint ses index et ses pouces, formant un cadre autour du corps de Neji qu'il voyait de loin.

Le brun rougit et se retourna, partant en direction de la salle de bain.

-Bon… j'y vais.. un corps d'Apollon… n'importe quoi..

-Attends-moi !! NEJI !!

Il était presque sortit lorsqu'il entendit Naruto le rejoindre, il fit volte face, barrant la route de Naruto de son bras en posant sa main sur un pan de la porte. Il fixa le blond et voulut dire quelques chose mais celui-ci mis ses bras autour de son corps et avança son visage vers lui, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Neji sentit la langue de Naruto passer sur sa bouche qu'il ouvrit laissant une langue mutine faire son entrée. Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto.

-Naruto… on va être collant de partout si tu continues…

-Montre moi la salle de bain, je vais te laver !

-Pervers.

-C'est toi qui te montre comme ça !!

-Il va plus falloir que je dise prenne de douche ?

-Ooh ! Tiens ! On va plutôt prendre un bain tous les deux !!

-Naruto.. j'y vais. Seul !

-Maieuuh.. C'est pas juste…

-Vas te laver de ton côté et attends-moi dans le salon. Je t'invite à l'Ichiraku, je prends la salle de bain du haut.. tu penses pouvoir retrouver celle du rez-de-chaussée ?

-Pour un dîner en tête-à-tête ? .. oui, je pense que je vais trouver.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent, allant chacun de leur côté. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Neji redescendait les escaliers habillé d'une simple chemise noire et d'un pantalon de couleur assortis, les cheveux détachés.

Il fit son entrée dans le salon, Naruto l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, lisant un petit carnet trouvé dans une étagère. Lorsqu'il vit que le brun le regardait, il ferma violemment sa lecture et se leva d'un bon. Neji se dirigea vers la seule bibliothèque du salon, se retourna face à Naruto et tendis la main pour récupérer le livre manquant ; Naruto soupira et le lui donna.

-Je regardais et j'ai commencé à feuilleter… excuse-moi..

-Curieux va !.. J'espère au moins qu'elles t'ont plus.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il pensait que Neji lui en aurait voulut d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires mais non, le brun souriait.

Alors qu'il était de dos à lui, Naruto le pris dans ses bras.

-Oui !! T'étais hyper mignon quand tu étais petit !!

-J'étais ??

-Ben oui, maintenant t'es beau, à en tomber par terre !!

Neji s'était retourné, rattrapant Naruto qui faisait mine de s'évanouir, une main portée au front, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ba-ka ! T'es pas mal dans ton genre…

-Mon genre ?

-Petit blond plein de vie.

-« petit » ? Je suis pas petit ! C'est toi qui es grand !!

La discussion continua durant le chemin jusqu'au restaurant. Naruto finit tout de même par se taire mais ce fuit pour bouder. Neji ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais la calme étant devenue trop pesant, il avait posé un bras autour la taille du blond et l'avait embrassé dans le cou.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouder ?

-Je suis pas petit !!!

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT !!

-Naruto ! Arrête !! Je m'excuse !! Je pensais pas dire une méchanceté !!

-Mais oui mais non mais c'est pas ça .. C'est pas grave. On arrive !! Je te préviens pour te faire pardonner, tu vas m'offrir un grand bol de râmen !!

Naruto ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel, Neji ne put qu'accepter, trop heureux que son « petit » blond ne tienne plus compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ce soir là, personne ne vint les déranger au restaurant ni après.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke n'avait aucune mission pour la journée et avait décidé de passer son temps avec Hinata à l'hôpital. Il se rendit donc au dit bâtiment et grimpa les escaliers pour arriver à son étage. Arriver dans le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre, il vit le père d'Hinata, debout dans le couloir, Hanabi, la petite sœur, était assise sur une chaise derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Sasuke compris qu'elle venait de pleurer, son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, il fit un pas, puis deux, puis se stoppa. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il serra ses poings, ferma les yeux comme pour se persuader que tout allait bien pour sa fiancée puis les rouvrit. Le père et la petite sœur étaient toujours là.

Sasuke fit un autre pas dans leur direction et le père d'Hinata tourna son visage dans la sienne. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens.

Sasuke continuait d'avancer et lorsqu'il il fut à la hauteur de l'homme, celui-ci annonça d'un air grave.

-Elle est tombée dans un coma profond.. Hier soir vers 21H.

Le monde s'arrêta alors pour Sasuke. Il se sentit mal, pris de vertige, le père d'Hinata en face de lui devint soudain flou, le brun porta sa main à son visage et voulut s'asseoir mais tout devint sombre autour de lui, il entendit un grand bruit sourd tout en sentant sa tête cogner contre quelque chose.

Il s'effondra eu sol, un filet de sang coulait dans ses cheveux. Son crâne avait percuté, dans sa chute, le coin d'un siège.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était le plafond de l'hôpital ; il voulut parler mais une sensation pâteuse dans sa bouche le pris. Il marmonna quelque chose et essaya de lever le bras, il sentit alors qu'une perfusion y avait été attachée. Puis il entendit une voix.

-Sasuke… ? SASUKE !!

Il vit alors la tête d'un blond devant lui. Il ressemblait étrangement à Naruto mais ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'à l'habitude. On aurait dit le quatrième hokage en plus jeune.

-Na.. ?

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il voyait le blond sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Etait-ce vraiment Naruto. Soudain, un grand bruit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un rire expressif. Kiba venait d'entrer, suivit par Neji. Sasuke ne pouvait pas très bien les voir, ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, cernaient peu de chose.

-Naruto vient voir juste deux minutes !! Chouji !! Il fait un truc ! C'est fou !!

-Calme-toi Kiba.. C'est pas si tordant que …

La voix de Neji se stoppa, Kiba, plié en deux se redressa et repris son sérieux.

-Bah Neji ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Neji, les yeux grands ouverts, réagis, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Kiba suivit son regard et aperçu Sasuke, toujours allongé comme on s'y attendait. Puis il réalisa que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il regarda Naruto, l'interrogeant du regard. Le blond fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-SASUKE !!

Kiba courut jusqu'au lit, sa tête se plaçant juste au-dessus des yeux de Sasuke.

-Ki...

Sasuke voulut se redresser, il réussit à s'asseoir puis il remarqua que son bras était relié à un moniteur.

-Sasuke.. Attends ! Tu viens de te réveiller…

-Na… ru…

Naruto tendis au brun un verre d'eau qu'il prit et bu avec difficulté. En finissant son verre, il réalisa que Neji avait bizarrement grandi, tout comme Naruto et Kiba. Il sentit alors ses propres cheveux, ses mèches devant son visage étaient plus longues. Il en pris une et regarda Naruto. Subitement, il réussit à parler, bien que sa voix fut un peu éraillée.

-Je suis évanouie depuis combien de temps ?

-..

-Naruto.. Neji..

-…

-… et Hinata ?

-Ca fait deux ans que t'es endormi.

A suivre !!

Neji :

Naruto :

Sasuke : DEUX ANS !!!

Hinata : Je vais l'avoir attendu ?

Sasuke : … gloups.. sadique comme elle est.. je vais pas passé par la joie et la bonne humeur..

Nana : Ca va pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Si, si….

Nana : ( me tourne vers Naruto et Neji ) Et vous deux ?

Naruto et Neji : (continuent à ce papouiller )

Sasuke : T'as de la chance Neji… sniff.. même si je suis plus souvent avec Naruto dans ses fics. Je sens que là.. ça va pas être la joie..

Nana : Bah ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

Sasuke : ….. et elle demande…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : héhé…..

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 7

Sasuke ne le cru pas, il retira sa perfusion et se leva, ses jambes, fragilisées par l'inactivité, se plièrent sous son poids. Neji rattrapa Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Doucement.. Naruto ! Va chercher Sakura.

-Sakura ?

Sasuke s'était assis sur le bord du lit, interrogeant Neji du regard alors que Naruto sortait de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu veux que Naruto aille chercher Sakura ?

-Elle est médecin ninja.

-Tsunade l'a prise comme élève, elle est toujours en apprentissage mais elle travail ici.

-Neji…

Neji aidait Sasuke à se rallonger, il ne disait rien, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

-Neji !

-..mh ? Que ? Quoi ?

-Et… Hinata…. ?

-… Elle s'est réveillée deux jours après que tu sois tombé à ton tour dans le coma. Vous avez le chic pour vous croiser.

-Qu..

Sasuke ne put poser sa question. La jeune fille dont il parlait fit son apparition, suivie par Naruto et Sakura. Elle tenait un sac dans sa main, qu'elle lâcha un doigt après l'autre, le faisant tomber au ralentit.

Sasuke tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée, le bruit de l'objet heurtant le sol l'attirant. Hinata était là, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Finalement Sakura et Naruto se retirèrent, imité par Neji et Kiba. Hinata s'était avancée vers Sasuke, tout doucement, s'assurant de ne pas le perdre des yeux. Imaginant certainement que si elle le faisait, le brun redeviendrait inerte dans ce lit d'hôpital.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui c'est moi.

Sasuke tendit les bras en direction d'Hinata, il venait de se rasseoir et lui souriait tendrement, la voyant commencer à pleurer de joie, il voulait la prendre contre lui et la réconforter, lui assurer qu'il ne partirait plus. Il n'imaginait pas encore le problème qui se dresserait devant lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de sentir la chaleur d'Hinata contre lui et d'entendre sa voix au creux de son oreille.

-Hinata.. J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

-Mais.. je vais bien ! Tu m'as fait attendre plus longtemps !! J'ai du..

Hinata ne put continuer sa phrase, Sasuke venait de souder leurs lèvres. Il voulut la resserrer contre lui mais la jeune fille se recula. Elle aussi, quelque chose semblait la préoccuper. Il le vit bien et dut lâcher Hinata qui se reculait de lui, s'éloignait à nouveau.

-Hinata ?

-Sasuke.. je .. excuse-moi..

Hinata sortie en courant, de nouvelles larmes s'étaient ajoutées aux autres, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas de joie. Sasuke ne put y penser, Naruto était revenu avec Sakura qui voulut l'ausculter malgré une certaine réticence de la part de son patient. Sasuke ne voulait pas être examiner sous toutes les coutures par son ancienne coéquipière.

Naruto dut sortir et Sakura donner le relais à Shizune qui elle, fut accepter par le brun. Sasuke avait encore en tête Hinata. Il ne disait rien, mais son regard le faisait pour lui. Shizune l'observait sans rien dire, mais son visage trop expressif l'empêcha de continuer à rester muette.

-Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu devrais être heureux de t'être réveillé…

Le brun releva son visage et afficha un léger sourire forcé.

-Oui, tout le monde a changé, Hinata viens de me repousser, Je vais devoir rattraper tout le monde après avoir subit une rééducation de plusieurs mois..

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le visage de Sasuke se décomposait et s'abaissait, ne voulant pas montrer des larmes faisant leur apparition à Shizune. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit au côté de Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras. Sasuke se laissa aller, le choc de savoir qu'il avait passé deux ans dans le coma, de voir Naruto avec deux ans de plus ainsi que Neji et Kiba, puis Sakura et Hinata. De se faire repousser par celle qui devrait toujours être sa fiancée, il ne pouvait pas faire bloc contre tous ses sentiments.

-Tu sais.. Hinata t'aime toujours, et ça quoi qu'il se soit passé dans sa vie, elle est venue tous les jours où elle le pouvait depuis ton coma.

-Alors pourquoi elle s'éloigne? J'aurai préféré ne pas me réveiller si c'est pour ça…

Shizune le prit alors par les épaules, l'éloignant de lui, Sasuke fuyait son regard, honteux de s'être ainsi laisser allé.

-Mais non ! Tu n'imagines pas le chamboulement qu'il y a eut dans cet hôpital depuis que tu y as été admis !! Toutes les visites que tu as eut ! Ca n'arrêtait pas ! Tu as bien vu, quand tu t 'es réveillé, Kiba, Neji et Naruto étaient avec toi ! Tu as manqué à beaucoup de monde. Des patients étaient jaloux du nombre de visites que tu avais.

Sasuke émit un petit rire amusé, ce qui fit sourire Shizune.

-Sakura s'est spécialisée dans les soins pour pouvoir te soigner et s'occuper de toi. Bon, elle n'a pas put parce que Naruto savait très bien que tu n'aurais jamais voulu, malgré les essais de Neji de la faire entrer en douce pour t'ausculter.

-Naruto ?

Tout en parlant, Shizune distrayait Sasuke pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle vérifiait si séquelle il y avait ou autre effet de son coma. Le brun, trop pris dans la discussion ne faisait pas attention aux gestes et aux mouvements que lui faisait faire le jeune femme.

-Ils ont tous deux ans de plus maintenant.. j'ai du retard à rattraper..

-Tu as deux ans de plus aussi.. et.. je peux t'assurer que certains n'ont toujours pas grandis dans leur tête..

Nouveau rire discret de Sasuke. Imaginer certains grandi seulement en apparence ne surprenait pas vraiment Sasuke mais le visage de Shizune l'avait fait sourire intérieurement, il s'imaginait certaines âneries toujours aussi gamine de la part de Naruto.

Shizune ayant fini son « inspection », elle se releva sous le regard étonné de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Tu vas très bien ! Juste tes muscles qui semblent fragilisés, en deux mois tu pourras marcher tout seul et dans quatre ou cinq, si tu le souhaites, reprendre ta vie de shinobi.

-Ma vie à un trou de deux ans.. Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé ???

Shizune qui s'était dirigé vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers le brun qui la regardait partir.

-Les visites, c'est fait pour parler ! Renseigne-toi !

renseigne-toi. elle est marrante elle, je vais faire un reportage sur les deux années passées..

Sasuke soupira, il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Il pris son visage à deux mains et ferma les yeux, se demandant comment, et surtout pourquoi, tous ça avait bien pu lui arriver.

-Ouhou !! Je peux rentrer ?

-Vas-y Naruto, amène-toi…

-Ca fait bizarre de demander, normalement je rentre comme ça.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise, à côté de Sasuke qui le regardait sourire. Naruto était toujours le même en tout cas, souriant.

-Naruto ? Tu compte rester toute la journée ? Ca fait deux heures que t'es là ! T'as pas de mission aujourd'hui ?

-Mes mardi te sont consacrés ! Ca tombe bien que tu te sois réveillé aujourd'hui ! Je t'en aurai voulu si ça n'avait pas été moi que tu aurais vu en premier !

-Me sont… consacrés ?

-Exactement ! Sakura te voie tous les jours puisqu'elle bosse ici maintenant, sauf mission exceptionnelle mais bon.. Alors du coup ! Je te consacre un jour par semaine ! Profite, on est en fin de matinée ! T'as toute l'après midi pour me poser toutes les questions que tu veux !

Naruto avait la voix claire, il était vraiment ravi de retrouver son ami éveillé. Les bras grands ouverts, il attendait que Sasuke lui réponde, lui demande quelque chose.

-Hinata….

Le visage de Naruto perdit son sourire et pris un aspect gêné, ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur ses genoux. Ces yeux fuirent les pupilles noires de Sasuke qui le fixait. Le brun le remarqua et pensa que peut-être, il était bon de demander ce qu'il voulait à la personne concernée. Il changea donc la suite de sa question.

-.. et Neji s'entendent toujours ?

Naruto redressa son visage, éclairé. Il sourit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer ce que Sasuke serait obligé de savoir dans un futur proche. Maladroitement, il sourit et répondit.

-Oui , Il n'arrête pas de la protéger quand c'est pas.. héhé, Je veux dire, ils sont souvent ensemble.

quand c'est pas ? quoi ? qui ?…

-Tu veux dire, quand c'est pas toi qu'il protège ! Tu sais, ça va, je me suis habitué à votre couple. En fin de compte vous allez bien ensemble.

-Euh.. Sasuke.. On est plus ensemble.

Sasuke tourna vivement son visage en direction du blond. Il souriait, un sourire forcé. Il semblait blessé et Sasuke su qu'il venait de faire la gaffe de sa vie mais pris par la curiosité, il ne voulut pas changer de sujet. Il se pencha sur le bord du lit et regarda le blond de plus près.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ? Vous étiez si..

-C'est comme ça.. de toute façon.. sans vouloir te vexer.. c'est pas réellement très important pour ce qui te concerne.. même si tu me considère comme ton meilleur ami comme tu me l'as si bien dis.. j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.. Moi et Neji… c'est fini et.. mais on s'entend toujours ! T'inquiète pas !!

Naruto avait vu le visage de Sasuke devenir pâle, il était complètement choqué par la nouvelle. Il ne comprenait pas. Le peu de temps qu'il les avait vu ensemble, ils étaient indécollables.

-Mais Naruto. Vous étiez si.. Neji était tellement accro.. il était terrorisé quand tu as eu ton problème avec Kyubi… il était tellement choqué quand il m'a entendu dire que tu pensais rompre, et toi.. tu.. tu ne te souviens pas ? la mission au village des camphriers? vous étiez lié ! Tu l'as sauvé en rêvant, il t'a prévenu… Et Hinata aussi..

-Arrête Sasuke.. s'il te plaît.. C'est fini, c'est fini ! On en parle plus.

Le brun fixa le blond. Naruto ne semblait pas prompt à entendre parler du passé.

-Désolé.. Je sais pas quoi demander.. J'ai Hinata dans la tête là..

-Ben si tu veux… c'est moi qui parle alors ! Hum hum.. Je commence !

Naruto toussota, faisant mine de se préparer à parler pendant longtemps. Sasuke le voyant faire, s'assit plus confortablement et attendit que le blond commence, amusé par ses façons. Il dut attendre un petit moment avant de voir que son ami ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il sourit et donna les premiers mots à Naruto.

-Toi t'es devenu quoi ?

-Moi ? … Je fais partis de l'Anbu. Neji et Lee aussi. Kiba est juste ninja moyen, il est prof !! Comme Iruka senseï. Shikamaru est au village du sable, il vient nous voir de temps en temps, donner des nouvelles.. il s'est marié avec Temari le mois dernier pour leur majorité , ils étaient déjà fiancés depuis longtemps en fait.. euh.. sinon..

Naruto continua à parler mais Sasuke à l'entente de la nouvelle concernant le mariage de Shikamaru, pensa à sa fiancée à lui . Qu'avait-il bien put se passer. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

-Naruto..

-.. ? Quoi ?

-S'il te plait.. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Hinata.…

-…

Naruto perdit la parole soudainement. Il remarquait bien que le brun ne pouvait s'enlever la jeune file de l'esprit.

-Son père.. il en a eu assez..

Sasuke releva son visage, les yeux agrandis, il écoutait chaque mot, attendait, désirant tout savoir. A chaque fois que Naruto s'arrêtait, il ne disait rien pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de ne plus vouloir écouter ce qu'il disait.

-Il l'a promis en mariage à quelqu'un d'autre..

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent alors sur le drap, Naruto l'avait bien vu, il remarqua que le souffle de Sasuke s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Sa fiancée était promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Elle s'est engueulée avec lui, elle lui a dit qu'elle ne se marierait qu'avec toi mais. Les Hyuga sont une famille influente et quand une promesse est faite.. surtout à une autre famille de cette même importance..

Sasuke ne disait plus rien, les paroles de Naruto arrivaient dans son cerveau comme un essaim d'abeille, le brûlant de l'intérieur, l'étouffant presque, mais Naruto continuait de parler, il avait commencé et ne comptait ne le dire qu'une fois, tout en une seule fois pour ne pas avoir à répéter, faire souffrir son ami par petits instants l'insupportait encore plus que de lui avouer tout d'un coup.

-Elle s'est installée chez toi, elle a quitté le manoir Hyuga, Neji l'aide mais.. tu sais, elle t'aime toujours, elle t'a attendu. Seulement elle ne pourra pas désobéir à son père longtemps, quand le mariage sera.. elle sera forcée Sasuke.. Elle est partie tout à l'heure parce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir le droit de rester avec toi étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas se confronter à son père.. elle a sûrement réalisé que tu…

-Non..

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se redressa, il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, décidé, son regard montrait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Elle est ma fiancée et je ne laisserai personne me la reprendre, tu m'entends Naruto ? Je me fiche de ce mariage. C'est à moi de la sauver de cette famille !! Je sais bien que son père ne m'apprécie pas mais je m'en fou complètement !

-Mais Sasuke ? Comment tu veux que..

-RIEN A FOUTRE !!

-Sasuke… ?

Naruto regardait le brun, son visage était dur et déterminé, la nouvelle l'avait certes choqué mais il ne comptait pas laisser le père d'Hinata décidé pour eux, non pour elle.

-Une famille tu parles ! Je comprends mon frère maintenant ! Il avait peut-être raison finalement ! Ne penser qu'au clan n'amène rien de bon ! C'est moi qui épouserai Hinata ! Promesse ou pas promesse !

Naruto n'en revenait pas, mais d'un certain côté, il s'y attendait un peu. Sasuke était bien de ce genre là. Ne pas laisser tomber. Surtout pour Hinata. Il repensa alors quand il était venu le voir pour lui demandé de lui apporter la fameuse enveloppe. La gêne qui se peignait sur son visage quand il avait du admettre qu'il était accro de la jeune fille, la manière dont il avait failli le faire rompre lui et Neji, le beau brun qui l'avait fait vibrer le premier. Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en y repensant. Neji lui manquait vraiment.

-Naruto ?

-.. ? Hein ? euh.. oui, je t'écoute !

Sasuke parut troubler, le blond avait un visage maussade, empreint de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il pensa alors qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'y arriverai.

-Oui

Naruto força un sourire et repris sa discussion avec le brun, lui expliquant que le mariage était prévu pour dans six mois, qu'Hinata venait le voir souvent et qu'il ferait en sorte de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé ici, que son fiancé la voulait toujours rien que pour lui, qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Cependant, avoir repensé à ses souvenirs l'avait un peu chamboulé intérieurement et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Neji lorsqu'il était encore avec lui.

comment on en est arrivé là Neji.. ?

Durant l'après midi, Naruto resta avec Sasuke. Le brun eu une première séance de rééducation. Naruto ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour se moquer volontairement du brun, fragilisé. Voulant le faire aller plus vite pour qu'il récupère rapidement. Sasuke avait failli s'énerver un peu trop contre lui et Shizune vira sans ménagement le blond de la salle sous le sourire de Sasuke qui en fait, s'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose, sachant que Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment le provoquer mais seulement rire à nouveau avec lui.

Après sa séance, il fut surpris de voir que le blond avait attendu et qu'il revenait dans sa chambre.

-Ben t'es resté pendant une heure et demi à attendre ?

-Pas seulement, t'es pas le seul malade je te signal !

-T'es allé voir qui ?

-.. euh.. J'ai parlé au mec à côté, .. je sais plus comment il s'appel..

Sasuke rit doucement, le blond avait plus tué le temps que rendu visite à des connaissances.

-Toc, toc !!

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent. Kakashi était dans l'embrasure de la porte, tout sourire. Il entra dans la salle, la main levée, l'index et le majeur en signe de V.

-Alors les jeunes ? Il paraît qu'on a un revenant ?

-Kakashi senseï.. arrêtez de vous foutre de moi..

-Oula ! Tu me redonnes un coup de jeune à m'appeler comme ça !

Sasuke regarda son professeur, le regard interrogateur, voyant qu'il ne continuerait pas, il le dirigea vers Naruto.

-Il est plus senseï, il est retourné dans l'Anbu. Ca m'arrive même qu'il soit sous mes ordres ! Tu te rends comptes ! Moi, qui donne des directives à Kakashi !

-J'ai pas manqué qu'un épisode là… va vraiment falloir me faire un film sur les deux années passées..

-T'inquiète pas, au fur et à mesure, tu seras au courant de tout en moins de deux !

-..mouais…

Sasuke pas convaincu, sourit ironiquement. Il était passé de 16 ans à 18 en quelques secondes. Il ne s'en était pas même pas réellement encore rendu compte.

Ils discutèrent pendant environ une heure et l'ancien senseï les laissa. Naruto restait encore. Parler avec Sasuke lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, le brun le rendait quelque peu nostalgique. En début de soirée, Neji fit son apparition dans la chambre en compagnie de Lee et Tenten. La fine équipe au complet, bien qu'ils ne fassent plus partie d'un seul et même groupe. Neji commença à discuter avec Sasuke, accompagné par Tenten mais Lee remarqua chez le blond une certaine gêne qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il décida alors d'en avoir le cœur net ; se pencha sur Naruto toujours assis sur sa chaise mise un peu à l'écart pour laisser les arrivant discuter tranquillement avec le malade, et parla doucement à Naruto, ne voulant pas se faire entendre par les trois autres.

-Ca va pas Naruto ?

-Hein ? Ben si pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas t'as pas l'air comme d'habitude… Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke rire aux histoires de Neji et tourna son regard vers ce dernier, laissant apparaître un timide sourire sur ses lèvres. Lee se redressa, il regarda alternativement Neji et Naruto. Le blond le remarqua et se leva de sa chaise puis sortit, prétextant une soudaine envie de boire. Lee le suivit dans le couloir et l'arrêta dans sa marche.

-Naruto ! Je t'ai vu le regarder !

-Je sais..

-Je croyais tout ça fini ?!!

Naruto se retourna, ses yeux montraient qu'il était totalement perdu.

-Mais moi aussi, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Il me manque !! Lee si tu savais comme il me manque !!

Naruto éclata en sanglots. Ca ne lui était pas habituel et il voulut d'abord cacher ses larmes, les essuyer de ses deux mains. Lee le regardait faire, il avait l'impression d'être fasse à un petit garçon que l'on aurait grondé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il s'avança vers le blond et le pris dans ses bras.

-Vous vous êtes déjà fait assez souffrir tu ne crois pas ?!!

-Il me manque, il me manque Lee..

-Je sais… Allé, calme-toi…

Lee se voulait réconfortant mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, Naruto et Neji s'accordaient très bien ensemble. Neji le lui avait confié, la plus belle année qu'il avait passé, c'était celle où il était avec son Naruto. ( mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?? va falloir que je trouve.. )

Naruto sécha ses larmes, Lee lui sourit et mis une main sur son crâne, Naruto s'écarta, il était amusé par le geste de son sempaï mais ne voulait pas être traité comme un gamin ; il savait que Lee essayait de le calmer et l'en remercia.

-Purée.. Je vais avoir les yeux rouges maintenant.. Je vais pas pouvoir m'afficher comme ça devant eux..

-Rentre chez toi Naruto.

Naruto se stoppa sur place. La phrase à ne pas prononcer était bien celle-ci mais Lee l'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte. Naruto ne sourit soudain plus, il fit demi-tour et sortit de l'hôpital. Lee retourna dans la chambre, Neji se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

-Et Naruto ?

-.. il… est rentré chez lui.

Neji fronça les sourcils et pris Lee à part.

-Lee, raconte-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même, j'en ai marre de faire l'intermédiaire.

Neji se recula, Lee semblait plus qu'agacé de raconter ce qui se passait d'un côté ou de l'autre de ces deux là, et il paressait aussi attristé pour Naruto. Neji ne dit rien, il voulut se retourner en direction du lit du malade mais Lee lui pris le bras.

-Neji ! Il n'arrive vraiment pas à t'oublier.

Lee le lâcha, il fit un signe aux deux autres et partit à son tour. Neji resta planté en plein milieu de la chambre sous le regard de Tenten et Sasuke.

comme si moi j'arrivais à l'oublier…

-Neji ?

-Hein ? Oui Tenten, je t'écoute.

-Mais j'ai rien dit.

Neji était pris sur le fait, il pensait encore à son blond. Il vit Sasuke lui sourire et bouger les lèvres muettement pour lui dire de rejoindre Naruto. Tenten, dos tourné au malade ne le vit pas, mais le regard de Neji et ce qu'il dit lui fit comprendre.

-Cela ne te regarde pas Sasuke ! Tu n'étais pas là à ce que je sache !

Sasuke, surpris par le ton que venait de prendre son aîné avec lui, agrandi les yeux puis baissa son visage, blessé. Tenten s'était retournée vers lui et voulut prendre sa défense.

-Arrête Neji ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y peut rien !

-Et il sait aussi qu'il devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Il a plus urgent à s'occuper.

-NEJI !!

-C'est bon Tenten, il a raison..

La jeune fille se retourna vers Sasuke qui venait implicitement de s'excuser auprès de Neji. Ce dernier soupira, et sortit sans rien dire. Sasuke leva son visage vers Tenten.

-Après tout, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

-Sasuke..

Tenten s'assis sur la chaise à présent libre en soupirant.

-Tu sais.. y'a pas grand monde qui sache ce qui s'est passé. Juste les deux concernés, et puis j'ai l'impression que Lee sait quelque chose lui aussi, mais il a rien lâcher.

-Personne ne sait rien ?

-Non.. Il ont arrêter de se parler entre eux un matin.. il s'y sont remis à un moment mais.. il n'étaient plus ensemble.. ils ont réessayé mais.. ça a pas tenu, ça fait six mois maintenant… enfin.. à peu près..

-…

Sasuke se mis une main sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

-Je vois vraiment pas ce qui aurait put se passer..

-Cherche pas ! On a déjà essayé.

-Ouais. J'imagine !

Sasuke sourit, puis il laissa Tenten repartir, les visites étant terminées.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était rentré chez lui. A l'heure où Tenten partait de l'hôpital, lui s'affalait sur son canapé, un petit carnet à la main. Il l'ouvrit et fit tourner rapidement les pages jusqu'à arriver à une plus abîmée que les autres, cornée à l'angle, comme pour la marquée.

Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et s'appuya sur un accoudoir, se prenant le côté de son visage dans une de ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une photo soulignée d'un petit texte écrit à la main. Un petit mot laissé par son ancien amant, il ne se lassait pas de le relire même s'il le connaissait par cœur.

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et referma sa lecture, relevant son visage vers le plafond en reniflant.

-'tain..

Il se releva et alla déposer le carnet sur la table du salon et partit prendre une douche.

( et beh… l'ambiance de mort ici !! )

A la sortit de la salle de bain, il entendit son portable ; il reconnut tout de suite la sonnerie, une mélodie attribuée qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et pris le téléphone dans sa main tout en décrochant, il eut à peine le temps de dire « allô » ( ou mochi mochi, comme vous voulez ) que la personne au bout de fil avait raccroché.

Naruto recula sa main et regarda le portable en soupirant puis il le reposa.

Neji… pourquoi tu m'appel tout d'un coup ?…

Le brun venait de raccrocher. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de composer le numéro de Naruto ; il l'avait pourtant effacé de son portable, mais pas de sa mémoire. Il reposa son téléphone et se leva. Il sortit et se rendit à la demeure Uchiwa où Hinata avait élu domicile.

Naruto avait eu la même idée et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent au même point en même temps. Le mieux aurait été de tout mettre au clair mais ils n'en firent rien et parlèrent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Tu viens voir Hinata ?

-Oui, j'ai à la rassurer de la part de Sasuke.

-Viens, entre, j'ai les clés.

Ils rentrèrent et appelèrent Hinata de l'entrée. La jeune fille accourue aussitôt, surprise de voir Neji et Naruto ensemble côté à côte. C'est certain ils se parlaient facilement maintenant mais, les voir ainsi était inhabituel, ils semblaient tous les deux gêné d'être en présence de l'autre ; comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose qui les avait fait douter.

-Ca va vous deux ? Vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

-T'occupe pas de nous Hinata, on.. , enfin moi je suis là pour faire le coursier .

Hinata les fit entrer, Neji resta en arrière. le coursier.. comme cette fois là.. qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait peur tout de même..

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Hinata s'assit dans le canapé et Naruto pris un fauteuil sur le côté alors que Neji préférait rester debout, écoutant patiemment.

Après quelques explications, Naruto se tut et laissa Hinata réfléchir, les yeux grands ouverts. Neji la regardait, attendant de savoir sa réaction.

-Mais.. Comment compte t'il faire ? Mon père a..

-Ne t'en fait pas pour mon oncle Hinata ! J'irai lui parler s'il le faut.

-Et tu crois peut-être que t'as une chance de le faire changer d'avis ? Sa propre fille a même pas..

-Naruto tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fonctionne !

Neji venait de hausser le ton envers le blond et réalisa son geste, il voulut s'excuser mais fut devancer par Naruto.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ça, mais si tu dis pouvoir influer sur lui, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt pour empêcher la promesse de mariage de se faire?

Hinata regarda son cousin, elle aussi aurait aimé savoir. Neji avait deux paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, il se tourna et se mis de dos à eux, regardant par la fenêtre puis soupira.

-Désolé Hinata mais.. je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi que tu passes à autre chose. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec mon oncle sur ce point.

-Neji nii-san…. ?

-Ecoute! Ca faisait plus d'un an ! Il n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te raccrocher à un espoir vain !

-Mais… il s'est réveillé…

-..

Neji ne sut quoi dire. Il avait protégé Hinata et s'était occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait emménagé chez Sasuke pour ne pas la perdre mais, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son hypocrisie et maintenant, s'était trop tard. Il se retourna vers sa cousine qui était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et entendit le rire discret et blasé de Naruto.

-Tu crois vraiment en rien, juste les faits.. En réalité, tu pensais que Sasuke n'allait jamais se réveiller.

-Et alors ? J'ai pensé à Hinata en premier lieu, à quoi ça aurait servi qu'elle l'attende encore des années ? Imagine qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé ? ELLE L'AURAIT ATTENDU TOUTE SA VIE ?

Neji en eu assez, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mis ses chaussures et se retourna de loin vers sa cousine.

-J'irai parler à ton père Hinata, il convoquera sûrement Sasuke quand il ira mieux et qu'il pourra marcher seul.

Neji pris la poignée de la porte entre ses doigts et, ne pouvant résister, dirigea son regard vers le blond.

-Naruto je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire le reproche d'avoir voulut qu'Hinata ne l'attende pas des années sans garantie de le revoir près d'elle.

A ces mots, il sortit en laissant Naruto immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée à présent vide. Le blond, après quelques instants, eu un sourire blessé et abaissa son visage, regardant le sol.

t'as le chic pour remettre les gens à leur place..

Il sentit la main d'Hinata se poser sur son épaule et l'entendit lui parler.

-Naruto ?

-Ca va.

-…. Tu sais.. j'ai vu Shino tout à l'heure en revenant. Je lui ai dit que Sasuke s'était réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'il irait sûrement le voir et..

-Excuse-moi Hinata.. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Naruto ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il se leva et regarda la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Ca va aller pour toi ce soir ?

Hinata baissa son visage et lui assura que tout irait bien, Naruto se pencha et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de la jeune file puis il partit, le sourire aux lèvres ; sourire qui disparue une fois sorti, la porte fermée derrière lui. Il rentra à son appartement et se coucha, exténué.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke eu la visite de Sakura, elle n'était pas venue le voir en tant qu'infirmière mais juste en tant qu'amie, sachant qu'il ne la voulait pas pour se faire soigner. Ils parlèrent tous les deux une bonne heure puis la séance de rééducation du matin les empêcha de continuer.

Un peu avant midi, le brun entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte et vit Shino entrer, il ne traînait avant pas vraiment avec lui mais fut ravi de cette visite, un peu de discussion et des nouvelles du village l'enchantaient au plus haut point et reconstituer le tableau ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le jeune homme, toujours caché derrière de petites lunettes de soleil rondes s'assit sur la chaise et attendit un peu, laissant Sasuke lui parler le premier.

-Je pensais pas te voir Shino ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Les autres t'ont traîné de force ?

-Ecoute Sasuke… J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

-Hein ?…

Sasuke fut surpris, Shino demander un service ? C'était pas tous les jours, à moins que cela aussi ait changé. De plus à lui, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et ne lui avait pas souvent parlé plus de deux minutes auparavant.

-Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller et tout ça mais… c'est vraiment important pour moi.

-Ben… je veux bien mais.. je peux pas bouger d'ici moi ! Comment veux tu que je te rende un service ?

-T'es le seul qui puisse encore recoller les morceaux. J'ai fait une gaffe et… y'a que toi qui puisse résoudre ce problème.

-Je crois que.. j'ai raté un truc là..

Sasuke ne suivait plus du tout, entendre Shino dire plus de deux mots en une phrase ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait lui rendre un service important de son lit d'hôpital.

-Tu as du t'apercevoir que Naruto et Neji n'étaient plus ensemble n'est ce pas ?

-Euh.. ben oui.. C'est Naruto qui me l'a appris hier...

-C'est ma faute.

-… ? Ta faute mais comment ça ?

A suivre !!

Shino : pourquoi je suis inclus dans ct'histoire ?

Nana : pourquoi ? Ca te plais pas ?

Sasuke : Réponds pas Shino, pour ton bien ne réponds pas !!

Shino :…

Neji : Je suis plus avec Naruto ???

Naruto : Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais faire ???

Nana : rien de bien méchant !!

Naruto : t'as vu comment il me cause Neji ?? T'as vu comment il m'a envoyé son « t'es mal placé pour.. » !!

Sasuke : Et Hinata ?? Ca va s'arranger ?

Hinata : Moi j'ai lu la suite !! Qui se trouve être la fin !!


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Toubles

Série : Naruto

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, sentimental, angst un pitit peu..

Couple : Mais comment donc ça va se finir !!!

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi… \/\/… bouhouhou…

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

Trouble

Chapitre 8

Sasuke intéressé et voulant comprendre, essaya de se redresser sur son lit mais ses bras encore fragiles ne purent le soulever et il dut rester allonger avec pour seule élévation trois coussins sous sa tête et le haut de son dos. Il fronçait des sourcils et attendait des explications.

-En fait ce qui c'est passé, c'est que Neji a eut une promesse de nomination plus élevé dans son statut de shinobi.

-Un genre de promotion quoi..

-Oui… , seulement il devait partir deux ans pour avoir une formation sur je sais plus quoi… Il voulait pas laisser Naruto mais lui, il voulait vraiment que Neji réussisse et donc il l'a persuadé de partir, il lui a dit que ça ferait comme une longue mission.

-Naruto…

-Oui, tu peux le dire ! Naruto… Il a bien joué le jeu jusqu'à ce que Neji parte mais, une fois seul, il était complètement amorphe, Neji lui manquait trop… il a fait la fête et.. il s'est saouler..

-Il tient pas l'alcool. Tout le monde le sait ça !!

-Oui.. il a passé une nuit.. avec moi.. seulement, Neji l'a su. Il avait pas eu le cœur de continuer son voyage et avait fait demi-tour rendu à la moitié.. Quand il est rentré chez eux…

-Chez eux ?

-Ils vivaient tous les deux chez Neji. Naruto avait toujours son appart' mais il n'y allait presque plus.

-et donc… il vous a surpris..

-On était dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre..

-Mais attends ! Je croyais que t'étais avec Tenten ?

-Pas à ce moment là.. Je sors avec elle depuis trois mois seulement.

-T'es bi ?

-On s'en fou, faut qu'il se remette ensemble.. faut que tu leur parles Sasuke, tu..

Shino voulut continuer et expliquer plus en détail mais il ne put le faire, quelqu'un venait d'entrer à son tour. Sasuke releva la tête vers l'arrivant et aperçut Neji, les yeux dirigés vers Shino qui se leva et s'en alla de la chambre en silence, faisant tout de même un signe de la main à Sasuke.

Neji sourit à Sasuke et appuya ses mains au pied du tour du lit.

-Naruto est allé chez Hinata hier soir et on a vu que tu étais décidé ! Je suis allé parler à mon oncle ce matin, je vais le travailler pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il annule le mariage ! Je pense pouvoir réussir tranquillement, il me porte estime.

-Tu n'apprécies pas Shino hein..

-Shino ? Ah !! Ben, on va dire qu'on est en froid pour l'instant.. Bref, Hinata viendra sûrement te voir après demain, elle est en mission jusque là.

-Merci Neji. Je t'en devrai une.

-Non.. en fait.. c'est pour m'excuser.

-Hein ?

Neji s'excuser.. oula, c'était la journée des surprises !! Sasuke n'en finissait pas de vouloir se redresser dans son lit en vain.

-J'étais d'accord avec le père d'Hinata pour qu'elle se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre.. je ne pensais pas que tu puisses te réveiller et.. j'ai pas voulut la voir attendre plus longtemps. Dans six mois elle aurait été mariée et aurait commencé une nouvelle vie… je suis vraiment désolé.

Neji se pencha en avant, montrant à Sasuke qu'il était vraiment navré, les bras tendus, les mains jointes en face du malade, il attendit quelques instants avant de se redresser.

-Alors tu as vu Hinata. Naruto m'a dit qu'elle s'était installée chez moi.

Neji fut surpris que Sasuke ne lui tienne pas rigueur de ce qu'il avait fait et, soulagé, il ne continua pas, trop heureux de passer à côté d'explications superficielles.

-Oui, elle prend soin de ta maison. Elle a changé quelques petites choses mais.. rien de bien important je pense.

-Elle l'aurait deviné si ça l'avait été.

Neji finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise à disposition des visiteurs et discuta tranquillement avec Sasuke pendant quelques minutes avant d'être déranger par Shizune.

-Toc toc !! Repas !! Monsieur est servit!!

-Merci Shizune.

La jeune femme déposa son déjeuné sur la table à plateau et sourit à Neji en lui demandant s'il désirait quelque chose. Sasuke, avant que le brun ne réponde, coupa la discussion.

-Tu manges avec moi ? Je mange toujours tout seul depuis que je suis réveillé.. c'est pas vraiment marrant.

Shizune tourna son regard du brun au brun. ( deux bruns ) Neji soupira en souriant.

-C'est pour faire plaisir à mon futur beau-cousin.

-Oui !!

Sasuke afficha un grand sourire ravi et Shizune alla lui chercher un plateau repas. En le voyant arriver, Neji ne put retenir son visage de faire une grimace. Sasuke s'amusait de le voir ainsi et rit doucement.

-Vois ça comme un retour à la cuisine de Naruto ! Il ne devait pas être très doué pour ça !! J'aurai pas aimé être à ta place pendant les repas avec lui !!

-Non, tu te trompes. Naruto est un véritable cordon bleu. Il cuisine même mieux qu'Hinata !!

-QUOI ? Naruto ? Lui ? On parle bien du Naruto qui avale des trucs périmés tous les jours et qui ne connaît que le restaurant Ichiraku dans toute la ville ?

-Arrêêteee ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Naruto à très bon goût… c'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas et ne prend pas le temps d'en profiter. Il bouge tout le temps.. Une vrai pile électrique !! tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses qu'il peut faire en même temps !!

-Je préfère pas.. ça devait être saoulant à force !!..

-Non… C'était plutôt marrant..

Neji se pencha en avant, le plateau que lui avait apporté Shizune sur le bord du lit de Sasuke. Le malade le regardait, Neji souriait sereinement en repensant à Naruto.

-En fait… tu tiens beaucoup à lui… même encore aujourd'hui…

Neji sur ces mots, se redressa et repris son air froid et impassible, Sasuke connaissait bien cet air, il prenait le même quand il ne voulait pas que l'on voie ce qu'il ressentait.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas..

-C'est pas ça.. en fait.. t'as raison.

-Pourquoi t'as rompu avec lui ?.. enfin, pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Neji pris sa petite cuillère et commença à jouer avec ; ne voulant pas fixer son regard sur celui de Sasuke.

-J'ai pas su gérer une situation..

-Quand tu l'as retrouvé avec Shino…. ?..

Neji lâcha le couvert, qui retomba en un bruit sourd sur le plateau, en plein dans une de ces gelés immondes que l'on sert en dessert dans les hôpitaux, tintant contre le bord du ramequin.

-Il m'a dit que tu les avais surpris… je savais pas comment te le dire. Il m'a raconté jusque là..

-Tu veux la suite ?

-… ?

Sasuke s'arrêta subitement, pour le coup, il était assis sur son lit, Shizune l'avait aidé à se relever pour pouvoir manger. Il posa ses couverts et attendit.

-Naruto a voulut m'expliquer t'imagine bien.. mais j'ai pas écouté.. je voulais même pas savoir. J'ai foutu Shino dehors, Naruto me suivait dans la maison, il a essayé de me raconter mais je l'ai même pas écouté…

-Ben c'est un peu compréhensible.. t'étais sous le choc.

-Rentre chez toi. …. Je lui ai dit ça., je me suis arrêté en plein milieu du salon, je me suis retourné, je l'ai fixé et je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui…il est resté comme un con à pas bouger, alors je le lui ai gueulé.. j'avais que ces mots à lui dire. Je sais pas combien de fois je lui ai répété.. Il a pas bougé d'un pouce…

-Comment t'as fait pour qu'il bouge ?

-Je suis sortit. Quand je suis revenu chez moi, j'avais espéré qu'il soit toujours là. mais en fait, il était partit… pour de bon.

-…

Sasuke était appuyé sur la table à plateau, il écoutait patiemment l'histoire vraie du couple de ses meilleurs amis.

-Et après ?

-Comment ça ?

Le visage de Neji s'était redressé, il interrogeait du regard celui du malade.

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, Tenten me l'a dit.

-Tu te remets vite au goût du jour toi.

-

-… Naruto a réussi à m'expliquer. Je sais pas comment il a fait étant donné mon caractère mais bon.. on s'est remis ensemble.

-Et pourquoi vous avez cassé ?

-Je sais même plus vraiment.. une connerie du même genre sans doute..

Sasuke ne le cru pas, la voix de Neji venait de changée d'intonation, il mentait c'était certain. Il se promit de demander à Naruto et continua.

-Et t'aimerais pas retenter ?

-Sasuke là, tu vas un peu trop loin ! Occupe-toi de ta santé en premier lieu, faut pas faire attendre une demoiselle en détresse, même si elle à deux bouffons pour lui tenir compagnie.

-Toi et Naruto ?

-Tu l'as compris un peu trop vite.. t'aurais put faire semblant de réfléchir..

-Tu m'as tendu la perche !

Neji se leva et pris les deux plateaux pour les ranger en partant, il se retourna vers le malade en sortant et lui adressa un sourire.

-Plus tu guériras vite, plus tu pourras vite aller voir mon oncle et exiger réparation comme on dit. Après tout, Hinata est toujours ta fiancée.

-Y'a intérêt oui !!

Sasuke leva la main en saluant Neji et retomba volontairement en arrière en soupirant. Soudain il réalisa et soupira encore plus fortement.

-Et merde…

je vais pas pouvoir me rasseoir…

Le brun, allongé dans son lit regardait le plafond. Puis soudain, il entendit des bruits de voix dehors, la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer le son des passants. Sasuke tourna sur le côté et regarda de loin à travers la fenêtre, le ciel était dégagé, une belle journée pour se promener. Mais lui, il était coincé là, allongé, dépendant des autres.

Ses yeux naviguèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin. Un fauteuil roulant lui tendait les bras.

si j'y arrive.. comment je vais faire pour avancer avec les muscles que je me paye…

Sasuke agrippa ses mains au bord du lit et tira de toutes ses forces. Ses jambes glissèrent à l'extérieur du matelas. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se redresser et à attraper la table à plateau qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit, comptant sûrement l'utiliser pour se rendre dans le fauteuil juste à quelques pas de lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains et se fit doucement glisser sur le bord ; ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid. Il inspira profondément et se pencha en avant. Ses mains, crispées sur la table roulante, le rassuraient inconsciemment, il se sentait comme sur son lit sauf qu'ici, juste ses mains étaient appuyées sur quelque chose. Il pris son élan, glissa encore plus jusqu'à s'appuyer sur ses pieds et…

-Sasuke ? SASUKE !!!

Sakura était entrée en trombe, elle avait entendu le bruit de la chute du brun. Elle mis un de ses bras derrière ses épaules et le souleva, entourant sa taille de l'autre.

-Excuse-moi Sakura, j'ai voulut aller dans le fauteuil.

-Et comment tu comptais bouger après ? Tu aurais été coincé dedans !

-J'aurai vu à ce moment là !

-N'importe quoi…

Sakura l'aida à s'asseoir dans son lit d'hôpital et se retourna en direction de la sortie.

-Bon, je vais chercher Shizune pour qu'elle voie si tu ne t'ai rien fait..

-Non Sakura c'est bon…

-Hein ? Mais non c'est pas bon ! T'es tombé comme une vieille..

-Je veux dire que tu peux le faire si tu veux…

-Qu…. ?

Sakura s'immobilisa, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Elle fit volte face. Sasuke soupira et fit oui de la tête. Elle afficha un sourire ravis et se repris. Elle avança et commença sous le regard fixe de Sasuke.

-Attention ! Je fais ça seulement parce que tu t'es engagée dans les soins pour mon coma. J'appartiens à Hinata.

-Je sais ! Et puis, tu sais, je m'étais fait une raison.. maintenant je me dis que c'était un peu égoïste de faire ça juste pour toi, et en plus, j'ai bien fait parce que je suis très doué !!

-Et modeste en plus de ça. AÏE !! La douceur tu connais pas ?

Sakura sourit, elle avait serré un peu plus fort la jambe de Sasuke pour se venger gentiment de ce qu'il venait de dire. ( la sadique !!! OO)

-C'est bon t'as rien de bien grave.

-Non, juste un bleu énorme provoqué par les bons soins de mon infirmière…

-et gnagnagna.. quel chochotte !!

Sakura sourit à Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras. Le brun, surpris, écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus, puis il la laissa et mis même un bras dans son dos. Elle se redressa, toute heureuse.

-Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Shizune reste mon infirmière, j'ai pas envie de sortir plus mal en point que maintenant.

-tss… , si tu veux.

La jeune fille ressortit et laissa Sasuke assis sur le lit, puis elle refit apparaître sa tête à l'embrasure.

-Sasuke ?

-..mh ?

-Tu étais assis avant de tomber comme ça ?

-… non.. Attends ! J'ai réussi à m'asseoir ? Hé mais ouais maintenant que tu le dis !!

-èé, t'es vraiment pas normal toi ! Tu devrais pas en être encore capable…

-Ben ça prouve que je pourrais peut-être guérir encore plus vite !!

Sakura eu l'air anxieuse mais ne dis rien, repartant à son travail habituel. je devrai peut-être prévenir Shizune…

Pendant ce temps, Lee arrivait à l'hôpital, il rendait visite au brun. Chacun venait à leur tour pour ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Il croisa Sakura dans un couloir et lui fit son plus beau sourire, lequel eu un retour de la jeune fille. ( mh mh… tiens tiens.. y'a anguille sous roche.. ) Il fit son entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke alors que ce dernier s'étant rallonger réessayait pour l'énième fois de s'asseoir.

-Aaa Sasuke ! Attends! Je vais t'aider !!

-Non, c'est bon Lee, merci mais j'y arrive tout seul..

Lee se stoppa et vit que Sasuke disait vrai, le brun se soutenait d'un bras et se relevait seul, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouah ! Sasuke ? Comment tu fais pour te remettre aussi vite ? C'est quoi ton secret ?

-Hinata.

Sasuke sourit, il était vraiment ravi, il s'imaginait déjà debout. Lee avança et alla s'asseoir auprès du brun.

-Ca tombe bien que tu sois venu, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Chouette !! Vas-y demande !!

-C'est à propos de Neji et Naruto.

-Ah.

Lee se tint soudainement bien droit, il semblait gêné.

-Tu sais Sasuke.. J'en sais pas plus qu'un autre…

-Alors tu en sais moins que moi ? Neji m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé.

-Il t'a raconté ? Tu connais toute l'histoire ?

-Tu la connais toi n'est ce pas ?

Lee marqua un temps d'arrêt, il se demandait si Sasuke disait vrai ou s'il bluffait, mais en ayant vraiment assez depuis peu, il affirma les dires du malade.

-A ! Alors, je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

-Je pensais que tu savais tout ?

-Juste la première cause de rupture, Neji m'a dit que la deuxième fois, il ne s'en souvenait pas

Lee sourit et rit ironiquement et discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais je ne le crois pas vraiment...

-Sasuke j'ai pas le droit de te le dire..

-Alors je demanderai à Naruto.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI EN PARLER!! TU M'ENTENDS !!!

Lee s'était subitement énervé, il s'était levé en haussant la voix, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Lee… ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était emporté. Il se rassis, rougissant et soupira.

-Excuse-moi…. Je me suis laissé aller…

-Lee, pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?

-Naruto a déjà assez souffert.. Ces ruptures avec Neji.. il ne les a pas supporté..

-Y'en a eu que deux ?! N'est ce pas ?

-…. Deux réelles…

Sasuke retomba en arrière, soupirant, fatigué.

-C'est pas vrai.. ça va être plus compliqué là…

-Plus compliqué ?

-De les remettre ensemble…

Lee recula son dos, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu devrais pas essayer, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Mais Lee !! Tu te rappelles pas comment ils étaient au début !!

-Ils ont été comme ça pendant un an.. tout c'est arrêté quand il est partit.

-Et surtout qu'il est revenu..

-En plus, Shino s'en veut à mort..

-Oui, je sais, c'est lui qui m'a raconté le début… il a pas put continuer, Neji est arrivé.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Neji et Shino dans la même pièce !

Il poussa un long sifflement d'admiration. Sasuke le regarda, étonné.

-Ben quoi ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'aucun des deux ne soit à l'hôpital.. Faut pas lâcher Neji dans une salle avec Shino.

-Ben tu sais.. Ils se sont rien dit, Shino s'est levé de la chaise où t'es assis et est partit en passant à côté de Neji.

-Ouais.. ils se sont quand même calmé depuis quelques temps.. Neji a l'air plus…

Lee regarda Sasuke, le brun semblait drôlement pensif. Lee se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis il se retourna, s'appuyant sur le rebord. Sasuke le fixait, une question lui brûlait es lèvres.

-Lee.. Dis ! T'as dit, que Naruto avait souffert des ruptures.. Ca veux dire qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier Neji ? Enfin.. qu'il l'aime toujours..

-Ouais.. Il s'en veut d'avoir trompé Neji et se culpabilise, il arrête pas… Même si on arrête pas de lui dire que c'est pas sa faute, qu'il était complètement bourré, qu..

-C'était réellement de ma faute.

Une voix s'était ajoutée dans la pièce. Naruto venait d'entrer et se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il défiait les deux bruns du regard.

-Tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de lui raconter..

-Naruto, tu piges rien là, c'est Shino qui m'en a parlé et Neji ensuite…

-Neji ?

Naruto qui avait commencé à avancer vers les deux bruns se stoppa ; Neji s'était confié à Sasuke. Il lui avait tout raconté. Sasuke se rassis, doucement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne devrait pas autant forcer car cette fois, Lee dut l'aider à terminer son « ascension ».

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Que tu étais un cordon bleu. Le bobard ici, j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses mieux cuisiner qu'Hinata.

Lee ne put retenir un rire, imité par Sasuke qui regarda le blond, amusé. Ce dernier sourit et se gratta le crâne.

-Ben.. je me débrouille à ce qu'il paraît..

-Ca doit surtout être que Neji n'a pas de goût pour les bonnes choses.

-Alors là, je peux t'assurer le contraire !!

-Bah prends pas la mouche comme ça !!

-Hein ? J'ai pas pris la mouche ? Lee ! Dis lui ! J'ai pas pris la mouche !!

-Euh.. si Naruto.. t'as pris la mouche là !!

Naruto se tut, repensa et sourit maladroitement sous le rire des deux autres. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'ils riaient tous les trois à cause de Naruto et Neji. Ils reprirent leur calme et un silence s'installa. Naruto pensait à Neji, il sourit un peu plus tendrement sans le vouloir. il pense encore du bien de moi. Je pensais qu'il faisait seulement semblant de m'apprécier..

Le blond s'assit sur le côté du lit, Lee s'étend emparé de la chaise.

-Il t'a dit quoi d'autre sur moi ?

-Bah ? Ca t'intéresse ?

Lee se releva et montra le siège à Naruto.

-Bon, moi je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais passer chez moi avant l'entraînement.

-O.K, amuse toi bien ! Fais gaffe à toi !

Il laissa les deux plus jeunes et sortit, refermant derrière lui. Naruto le regardait et lorsque Lee fut hors de vue, il se tourna vers le brun qui le fixait, sans réelle expression sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto, tu penses toujours à lui ?

-Arrête Sasuke. J'ai pas envie d'en parler en fin de compte.

Naruto se leva et se mis de dos au brun, il n'avait plus le moindre son enjoué dans la voix mais Sasuke n'y faisait pas attention.

-Naruto ! Dis-moi !! Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ? Comment ça se fait que se soit pas clair dans vos esprits ? Hein ?

-ARRETE !! C'EST TRES CLAIR AU CONTRAIRE !!

-NON !! JE SUIS DESOLE POUR TOI MAIS C'EST TOUT SAUF CLAIR !!

-De quel droit tu t'immisces comme ça dans nos vies ?

Le blond s'était retourné, il en avait assez, il ne voulait plus crier, il ne voulait plus se battre. Il pris la direction de la sortie mais vit Sasuke bouger dans son lit ; faire tomber ses jambes à l'extérieur du matelas.

-TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN QU'IL PENSE ENCORE A TOI !!

Sasuke voulut rattraper Naruto qui avait la poignée de porte dans la main, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il s'appuya dessus mais retomba lourdement en criant à Naruto d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Le blond fit un bon en arrière pour rattraper Sasuke qui s'écroulait, le prenant dans ses bras avant même que ses mains ne touchent le carrelage froid de l'hôpital.

Le brun atterrit contre son torse, ses bras autour de ses épaules ; son visage dans son cou. Naruto entendait sa voix à son oreille en le rasseyant sur son lit.

-Comment ça se fait que vous qui n'ayez rien qui vous empêche de vivre heureux, vous n'en profitiez même pas ? Vous avez juste à vous parler franchement !!…. Il t'aime toujours bon sang !.. et toi aussi j'en suis sûr…

-Sasuke.. On peut pas recommencer, c'est trop tard..

-Je vous comprendrai jamais, vous vous aimez tous les deux et.

-Neji ne m'aime plus. Je le sais très bien.

Naruto avait baissé la tête et pris son avant bras d'une main, il fuyait le regard de Sasuke. Le brun n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa version et il ne put s'empêcher d'en parler.

-Bien sur que si, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!! Baka !! Tu te culpabilises pour quelque chose de passé ! Neji a compris que t'avais gaffé ! Il a compris que tu t'en voulais à mort !!

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit. « Rentre chez toi Naruto. Je ne t'aime plus. »

-Ah non ! Il t'a juste dit de rentrer chez toi ! C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-La première fois oui… On sait remis en semble quelques temps après…et quand… il m'a dit ça. Je sais même pas pourquoi on a cassé à ce moment là… Il m'a dit ça comme ça..

Alors c'est avec Neji que je vais devoir éclaircir ça.. ou réussir à faire parler Lee..

Sasuke fixait un point au loin, puis il entendit le blond respirer bruyamment.

Les épaules de Naruto tremblèrent légèrement, le blond renifla et fit mine d'enlever une poussière de son œil. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Sasuke en forçant un sourire.

-Mais ça va ! On est ami maintenant.

Sasuke le regardait, Naruto n'arrivait pas franchement à retenir ses larmes mais souriait toujours. Le brun tendis son bras en avant et accueilli son ami contre lui.

-T'es vraiment un imbécile fini…

-Je sais…

Avec Sasuke éveillé, Naruto se sentait enfin entouré d'un ami à qui se confier totalement. Le brun avait ses bras autour de son torse, il était là pour l'écouter et voulait l'aider. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait comme un espoir pour lui et Neji se faufiler à l'horizon quand Sasuke lui en parlait. Tous les autres avaient fini par ne plus essayer et du même coup, il n'avait plus espéré ; Sasuke était comme une bouffé d'air frais qui venait entailler les chaînes qu'il s'était posé lui-même autour de son cœur.

-Sasuke.. Comment je vais faire ? je peux pas vivre sans lui..

-Je sais bien Naruto. Je le sais bien ça.

Sasuke garda son ami dans ses bras quelques minutes encore pour qu'il reprenne son calme, et Naruto se redressa, gêné de s'être ainsi allé.

-S'cuse moi.. d'habitude je suis pas aussi démonstratif.

-C'est bon.. J'aurai de quoi t'emmerder plus tard comme ça !

Naruto resta un peu avec le brun et repartit en milieu d'après midi, lorsque Shizune arriva avec ses instruments de tortures pour la rééducation de Sasuke.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu réussissais à t'asseoir ? Vas-y montre !

Le brun s'exécuta et afficha un sourire ravis sous le regard étonné de Shizune.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto rentrait chez lui.

Trois heures plus tard, Neji se trouvait dans la rue où habitait le blond ; il se rendait chez lui de la part d'Hinata. Il grimpa les étages et arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il frappa : aucune réponse, pas un bruit d'intérieur. Le brun soupira et fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un trousseau de clés. Il pris un moment pour lui et se décida à essayer un double que Naruto lui avait donné il y avait maintenant presque deux ans. La porte s'ouvrit, Neji hésita et rentra finalement, refermant derrière lui. Il appela le blond de l'entrée mais n'entendit rien. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit les chaussures de Naruto traîner.

il est pourtant bien là…

-Naruto ?

Neji se déchaussa et alla dans le salon, tournant la tête, cherchant le blond. Naruto se trouvait allonger dans son canapé, endormit, un petit livre dans sa main reposée sur son torse. Neji posa ses clés sur la table du salon et se dirigea vers lui, s'asseyant par terre en s'appuyant sur le bord du canapé. Doucement, sans réveiller Naruto, il pris le petit carnet qu'il tenait et regarda la page où le blond s'était arrêté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il fixa le blond, surpris.

c'est toi qui l'avait ?

Il tourna les pages et remarqua l'une d'entre elle, plus abîmée que les autres ; la dernière page. Il reconnu la photo et l'écriture. C'était lui qui avait écrit pour Naruto, peu avant de partir. L'image les montrait l'un contre l'autre, souriant ; elle avait été prise le jour de leur un an en couple. Il avait marqué à l'encre qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour se passer de lui pendant deux longues années, mais qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Il parcouru un peu le reste du carnet, relisant des mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble ; regardait des photos qu'ils avaient collé dedans.

Neji laissait échapper de petits rires discrets par moment, se souvenant. Puis à cela s'ajouta quelques sanglots étranglés. Le brun se demandait pourquoi ils avaient fini tous les deux ainsi, comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Son dos était appuyer à la base du canapé, il ne pouvait pas voir Naruto se réveiller et le regarder. Il continuait à tourner les pages au hasard, se rappelant de tous ses instants qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il en eut assez de se faire souffrir ainsi et referma le petit livre. Il se prit un côté de son visage dans sa main, retenant dans sa gorge l'envie de hurler à quel point il avait été idiot, à quel point Naruto lui manquait.

Soudain il sentit un doigt sur la joue qui n'était pas recouverte des siens. Puis deux ; deux doigts qui essuyaient ses larmes. Il se stoppa et tourna son visage pour voir celui de Naruto. Le blond ne disait rien, il souriait maladroitement.

Neji se tourna complètement et se redressa vers Naruto, s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Il dirigea son visage vers celui de Naruto qui le regardait venir, inquiet, surpris, impatient. Le blond vit le brun fermer les yeux et en fit de même. Il sentit les lèvres de Neji toucher les siennes et repartir. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda le brun, puis mis une main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui, voulant un autre baiser moins chaste mais tout aussi doux. Leur langue s'entremêlèrent tendrement, ils se redécouvraient. Neji passa sa main sous le T-shirt de Naruto, il ré explorait son corps. Cette peau qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis pour lui une insoutenable éternité. Alors qu'il passait ses lèvres dans son cou, Naruto se resserra contre lui.

-Excuse-moi Neji. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, excuse-moi, s'il te plait.

Neji l'entendait, la voix implorante de Naruto résonnait au creux de son oreille.

-Non, Naruto, c'est ma faute, j'aurai pas du partir, j'aurai pas du te laisser tout seul.

-Neji.

-J'aurai pas du te mentir, je t'aime, j'ai jamais arrêté.. J'en pouvais plus de te voir culpabiliser, j'ai voulut te laisser tranquille, me séparer de toi pour que tu arrêtes d'y penser, mais je peux pas me passer de toi. Tu me manques Naruto ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques !! J'arrive pas à t'oublier !!

Le front de Neji touchait celui de Naruto, il s'était reculé, le blond le regardait des larmes de joies aux yeux. Neji entoura le corps de Naruto de ses deux bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Naruto répondait à son appel, lui non plus ne pouvait se passer de son odeur, de ses caresses ; tout simplement de lui. De baisers à caresses, de déclarations à soupirs, ils s'enlacèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Naruto, s'embrassant, se touchant, se montrant que leur amour n'avait fait que grandir durant ces longs mois de séparation.

Les étoiles en furent les seules témoins, Neji et Naruto s'étaient retrouvés.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto en ouvrant les yeux, eut la plus belle chose qui existait pour lui sur terre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Neji était avec lui, son souffle se perdait sur sa peau. Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Neji et resta là où il était, profitant de la chaleur du corps de son amour contre lui. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, puis les respira, le doux parfum de Neji, il ne l'avait pas non plus oublié, c'était toujours le même. Sa main glissa dans son dos, soudain, il sentit Neji réagir et ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour.

Neji glissa ses mains sous la couverture, les plaçant dans le bas du dos de Naruto puis se resserra contre lui.

-Bonjour.. faut qu'on se lève ?…

-..mmm… J'en ai bien peur.

-Juste.. encore un peu..

Neji se sentait très bien dans les bras de Naruto et y resta encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de le laisser se lever en le suivant par la même occasion sous la douche.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et sortirent main dans la main.

-Au fait ! Pourquoi t'es venu chez moi hier soir ?

-Hinata voulait savoir comment tu allais et ne pouvait pas sortir de chez elle. Elle m'a gueuler dessus pour ce que je t'avais dit et.. elle voulait que je vienne m'excuser.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Tu sais Neji.. je savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais quand

Naruto fut arrêter dans sa phrase, Neji venait de déposer un bisou sur sa joue et de lui sourire.

-C'est bon. Je sais. C'est oublié, on en parle plus s'il te plait. Je t'ai déjà pardonné. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su gérer.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital rendre visite à Sasuke. En arrivant, ils croisèrent le père d'Hinata qui s'arrêta en voyant Neji.

-Mon oncle ?..

-La promesse de mariage est rompue. Hinata pourra se marier avec le jeune Uchiwa dés qu'il ira mieux. Elle est avec lui en ce moment.

Le vieil homme partit. Les deux jeunes ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite, ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke et Hinata, entrant sans frapper, les surprenant en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Naruto se cogna dans le dos de Neji, immobile, et détourna les yeux.

-oups…. Neji, faut frapper avant d'entrer !

Hinata se recula de son fiancé ; gardant tout de même une main dans la sienne. Neji avança, un peu gêné mais oubliant vite ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous..

-On va se marier !! Je savais bien qu'Hinata ne voudrait que de moi !!

Naruto alla prendre la jeune fille dans ces bras en la félicitant, tout sourire. Puis il échangea un regard complice avec Sasuke qui serrait la main de Neji.

Puis Lee et Tenten firent leur entrée.

-Hé !! On a vu le père d'Hinata ? Il s'est passé quoi ??

-Allé !! Racontez-nous !!

Hinata expliqua alors, Sasuke les écoutait mais remarqua que Neji et Naruto s'étaient bizarrement rapproché et que le bras du brun se trouvait dans le dos de Naruto, sa main posé sur la hanche opposée.

-Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé que pour nous !

Sasuke rit doucement, Lee, Tenten et Hinata se retournèrent en même temps vers le couple des deux garçons. Naruto posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Neji et tendit le bras en avant, faisant un signe de victoire de son index et son majeur, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

La nouvelle se répandit étrangement vite dans leur entourage, le soir venu, tout le monde était au courant. On soupçonna Sakura de l'avoir dit à Ino, les deux jeunes femmes étant de véritable piplettes, elles n'eurent pas de mal à mettre tout le monde au parfum à propos du mariage comme de la nouvelle concernant Naruto et Neji.

Vers neuf heure du soir, les visites devaient être finies et l'hôpital n'acceptait plus de visiteurs. Une ombre apparu néanmoins dans un des couloirs de l'étage où se trouvait l'Uchiwa. Puis deux ; puis trois ; et bientôt une dizaine de personnes se promenait dans ce même couloir éteint.

Sasuke qui ne dormait pas encore, entendit des bruits de pas près de sa porte et des petits rires nerveux. Il s'assit sur son lit et plissa les yeux, cherchant à voir ce qui se passait. Le son d'une poignée qu'on tourne retentit et il vit des silhouettes faire leur entrée.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous..

-Chut ! Attends qu'on referme la porte Baka !!

-Naruto ?

La chambre fermé, La lumière apparut, Shikamaru venait de l'allumer, il était accompagné de Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten et même Shino.

-Vous allez vous faire engueuler, je le sens venir.

-C'est Sakura qui nous a laissé entrer ! On voulait te voir nous ! On vient d'arriver y'a pas un quart d'heure ! Kiba nous a annoncé la nouvelle de ton réveil il y a trois jours, il était en mission pas loin du village du sable. Et quand on arrive, on apprend que tu vas pouvoir te marier et que Naruto est de nouveau avec Neji !!

-On a pensé qu'une petite fête s'imposait.

La discussion continua et la chambre devint rapidement plus bruyante.

Shizune qui était de garde ce soir là, les avait remarqué mais n'en dit rien, laissant les jeunes s'amuser tranquillement.

Quatre mois plus tard, la cérémonie de mariage avait lieu, Hinata et Sasuke s'installèrent dans la maison Uchiwa et Naruto chez Neji, laissant son appartement vide pour de bon.

Fin.

Nana.

Naruto et Neji :

Sasuke et Hinata :

En bref tout le monde :

Vala !!! C'est fini !! Oubliez pas les commentaires !!! S'you plé !!


End file.
